Who Am I?
by Shens327
Summary: Agt Hayden Caldwell wakes up injured and without her memory of the last 3 months. Not believing she is an agent with powers, the doctors assume she is crazy and throw her into the mental health system. Hayden starts to question her life as someone from her past hunts her down. The Avengers can save the world from evil but can they save one of there own? See inside for full summary
1. Chapter 1: I'm Not Crazy

_Originally brought in for the repair project of NY, Agent Hayden Caldwell wakes up injured and without her memory of the last three months. An overworked doctor doesn't believe her to be an agent with powers so she gets thrown into the mental health care system. Confused and angry, Hayden starts to wonder if her life was all a lie when someone from her past hunts her down. The Avengers can save the world from evil but can they save one of their own? Pairings. Mainly Bruce/OC. Loki/OC, Pepperoni, Clint/Natasha, Steve/OC. Rated T for now. I might change it to M in later chapters. _

* * *

**AN: This is my first fanfic. Please review and tell me what you like or don't. A shout out to Hikiri for helping me by being my human spell checker. She writes under the anime genre if that tickles your fancy, check her out! She's awesome! I don't own any of the Avenger characters just the OC's. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: I'm Not Crazy**

Waking up in a snow bank during a freaking blizzard in the dead of night, or morning, is not my idea of a good time. What makes it worse, I have no idea how I got here. Oh not to mention, I am not exactly dressed for the weather. I'm wearing black stiletto heals, tights, a skin-tight black dress, and a coat that could pass for a shower curtain in density. Yeah, I may look hot, if I do say so myself, but this is so not the time to be doing a runway show. Well, if you look beyond the odd-shaped cuts that are scattered across my arms and legs and are at various stages of healing with dirt caked on so many layers that you can't even see my fair ivory skin anymore. Not to mention, my usual waist length honey blond curly hair is matted to my head as if I haven't washed it in 3 weeks. I am beyond freezing, soaking wet, dead tired, in pain, and have no idea where I am. To say I am a little pissed is an under statement, not to mention confused.

I start to look around, trying to find some shred of evidence that can point me the direction of some serious ass kicking. Luckily, I am close enough to civilization that I can see my surroundings due to the traffic lights bouncing off an unknown building near by. Unfortunately, I can't seem find a single creature in this snow-covered hell I woke up in. Plus the storm is covering everything up. Taking in the area, I realize I am sitting, ha lying, in the middle of a construction site. "What the hell!" I exclaim, quite loudly to myself as I feel a sense of dread and panic come over me.

_How did I get here? Why am I here? Why can't I seem to remember anything? Dam it is cold out. I should really get up. When did it start snowing? Last I knew it was September. Did winter come early? Ugh, I hate snow. I've been through worse. I can do this. Nothing like giving myself a little positive self talk to start my day. Oh God, what is that smell?! _

As I attempt to stand, I feel sharp pain traveling from my right foot into my leg faster than a Mach 5 fighter jet during lift off. I start to walk the 315 feet, more like clamber, towards the faint sounds of the voices coming from the street as dizziness obscures my vision. As I step down with my stable left foot, black ice plays a cruel joke and I end up falling back into the offending snow bank that started this all. "If I could just reach the university sized building…" I mumble to myself. I tenderly touch my rainbow-colored ankle. Yeah, not the best idea I had since waking up in this nightmare.

_Jesus that hurt. I am going to need some crucial TLC once this day is over. Once I am home, I am changing into sweat pants, a hoodie, and some fuzzy socks. Man, what was I thinking? A dress? Wait, why am I wearing a dress when it is like the North Pole outside? Seriously, what is that smell? _

Looking to my left, I see the source of the pungent odder. A Craptastic's port-a-potty is 100 yards to left of me. Laughing hysterically, I realize how terrible this day, err, night has become. I mean, I wake up in a blizzard with no memory of how I got here and I am lying next to a construction sites form of a bathroom.

Ugh, I have no luck. In my career choice, an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, I have been in many unfortunate and deadly situations throughout my 4 years at the agency but I usually remember every detail, every minute, as if I am trying to memorize time in the events that I am partaking in. I have no recollection of how I got here though or who did this to me, which is concerning in itself. I don't know what to make of this situation other than I need to get out of here alive.

_Where is my phone? I need to call Coulson. He will send someone to get me. I NEED my phone. It has everything in there, my contacts, my bank information, my life! Shit, did I lose it again? I wonder how close I am to my apartment. I really need to change. Ugh I so need to get out of here. I need a plan. _

I check my coat for my back up GPS locator, which I have to use more times than I am proud of. Nothing. Just an insurance card, a driver's license, and a bank card all wrapped in a wad of four 20.00 dollar bills. Glimpsing at the Connecticut driver's license, I note that even though it has most of the same information and my picture is the same to mine, the name is different.

_My name is Hayden Elizabeth Caldwell. Not this Jessica Marie Smith person. How generic is that? I don't have anything against the name but who is she? Where does she work? How does she act? Apparently, she lives in Connecticut but I live in NY. Manhattan to be exact. Granted I'm from London originally, but that doesn't matter. WHAT IS HAPPENING? Let me check everything else. Birthday is still May second. Age is still 29, even though I feel 50 years older sense waking up here. The visa and insurance card have the same Jessica name on them. I don't understand. I'm so confused. Sometimes I hate this life. _

Throwing the cards into the snow as I pocket the money, I'm blond not stupid, as I try to figure out how to get out of this mess without further panic on my part. Looking around at the current stillness of the night, I figure the way I will get any answers will be from the building I saw earlier. I attempt, yet again, to stand and leave this personal hell that this day is fast becoming. I hear my sore ankle make a crisp snap as it protests my weight.

_Oh you've got to be kidding me! Breathe. Breathe...BREATHE. Please, don't make me throw up on myself. That would be the icing to my arsenic filled cake. Oh yeah, B-R-E-A-T-H-E! Take a deep breath in, hold it, and out. _

I repeatedly take deep breaths as I fall back, blindly attempting to grab at anything to break my fall. The overwhelming pain and nausea pulls me into a black haze of oblivion as my left shoulder connects with a frigid piece of plastic. The last thing I notice before I pass out is the pasty snow whipping around the Craptastic port-a-potty and gust towards the building I was trying to reach.

* * *

Hours Later:

"Miss Smith? Can you hear me? Miss Smith?"

An unknown voice wakes me from the cold oblivion I sunk into. "Where am I?" I mumble as I open my eyes to harsh florescent lights. "You're in the emergency room, Miss Smith. I'm Doctor Melvin Ventido. I have treated you for the past 2 hours. You gave us a scare. Do you want to tell us why you were laying, passed out in a pile of snow when it's below freeing outside?" Looking over myself, I see that I have crisp bandages covering about half of my body, a cast on my right foot, and a stupid hospital gown that covers me less than the dress did. "Miss Sm-" "That's not my name!" I respond sharply to the doctor as I drag my hands over my face and rub my eyes, hoping to erase the snow bank incident from my memory like it was just a distant nightmare. Razing his eyebrows to the point that they disappear underneath his midnight bushy hair, he reaches for a neon blue plastic bag that must contain my personal belongings. "Well, _**Miss**__**Smith**_**, **you did come in with identification that has your picture on it. Driver's license, insurance, and a credit card. They were scattered next to you in the snow but luckily the supervisor to the construction site got in early today and saw you passed out and brought you in here. That is you, is it not?" Staring down at the license photo ID, I inspect the picture more intently then when I was outside hours ago.

_I don't understand. It's me in the picture. I remember the shirt because it was my favorite and I would wear it every chance I got. It was a flowing cotton material and deep ocean blue that turned my gray eyes lighter into an almost stormy color. And my mom's necklace. It's the locket with the picture of my grandparents on one side and my parent's wedding day picture on the other. It was one of the few pieces of jewelry she wore. She gave it to me when in her will after she died when I was 7. I never take it off. Is it possible to be so disoriented that you can have an aneurism? Well, at least I am in the right place. Ugh, it's going to be a long night, err…day?_

Reaching towards my neck, I feel the familiar gold chain of the necklace as I shuffle through "my" insurance card and visa that has the same Jessica name on it. Flabbergasted, I look around the room in an attempt to ground myself back into reality. "You also had 80.00 dollars in that thing you call a coat but I must recommend, as your doctor, that if you're going outside in December when it is 20 degrees outside and snowing, I believe it would be best if you wore some more heavy weather appropriate clothing. Now back to my original question. Why were you-?"

"Wait a minute did you say December?" I shriek as my brain challenges to comprehend the gap in my memory from the past 3 months. "Where am I? As in what town?" because I have no clue nor do I have any idea how I got here. Taking a deep breath, I can watch as Dr. Ventido chanted whatever mantra he uses to keep himself calm when he has to deal with patients that don't bow down to his unspoken set of rules.

"What time is it?" I ask. "What day is it?"

_Why isn't he answering me? Did he say December? Why can't I remember? No this isn't happening again. Why didn't anyone try to find me? Did they even try? Awe man, I missed Tony and Pepper's Thanksgiving. I'd kill for some of Pep's Mac and Cheese right now. Holy meatballs, I need to focus. I have to deal with this prick of a doctor first. _

Ignoring me, Dr. Ventido continued his line of questioning; not caring that I am asking questions of my own "Did you have anything to drink last night? Do any drugs? Miss Smith!" I watch as the doctor makes notations on my chart and passes it to some chick standing near the door. "What are you writing?" I challenge, asking in my most inhospitable voice but it comes out more like a squirrel with laryngitis. "Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about." He sneered at me, as he looks at his watch as if he is late for a significant romantic occasion and I am in his way.

_So this is how we're going to play it, okay. It's not my fault you haven't gotten laid since you lost your virginity. Why don't you hit up one of the nurses or are you too egotistical for that? I'm so out of here. _

I hear "Miss Smith?" as I attempt to get out of the bed, hopping on my good foot while I hold the gown closed in the back, preserving what little dignity I have left. A nurse appears out of nowhere, who should have retired 10 years ago, rushing to my side as she exclaims "Now, Jessica. Where are you going? Just lay back right there. That's good girl" She smiles down at me as she tucks me back into the bed. I don't know why but I have the strongest urge to cry. "That's enough! We just got your body temperature back to normal; you need at least 2 more bags of fluid to prevent further dehydration and not to mention you had many lacerations across your torso that was infections." Dr. Ventido barks as he frowns at me from the top of the bed. "Do you want to continue to play this game or do you want to tell us why you were laying outside in a snow storm in party dress?"

_This is going to go over well. I got the Grinch without the happy ending for a doctor and grandma as a nurse. Not to mention some silent lurker dude who just appeared by the door. Where did summer time Barbie go? No, no, more like Nurse Barbie. I bet the doctors LOVE working with her. Yeah, this is going to go over fan-freaking-tastic. Well, here goes nothing._

"Miss-"

"Yeah, well here is the thing." I look around at my audience, the only thing I hear is the blood pressure cuff hissing as if a violent snake was warning me to keep my mouth shut. "The last thing I remember is that I was I undercover. I was at some party in New York City and I had to get information for my boss. It was September 28th and I know for a fact is it wasn't snowing then." Looking around at everyone as the room falls into complete silence, I wait until one of them says something.

"You're a cop?" The Grinch spits out, disbelieving.

"Sorta."

"Oh I get it." Grandma try's next. "You're with the FBI."

"No."

Grandma completion pales as she backs up and guesses "You're not CIA. Are you?'

_Oh bless this old lady's soul! I might as well tell them. What is Coulson going to do? I could use my cover but I am a terrible liar and that's why I am never out in the field unless it is my area of expertise. After this, I am never going out in the field again. Nah, it should be fine. Confidentially, doctor patient privilege and all that crap. Or I can get Fury down here to scare the shit out of them and they will never say a word._

"I work for an origination called Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. Also known as S.H.I.E.L.D. You know those attacks on New York right? Well, I am an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. as well as a superhero. Not a big one like Iron Man or the Hulk but I do have powers."

"Yeah, and what are those powers, Miss Smith?" the Grinch asks as he takes my chart from Grandma and stares intently, waiting for my response. "Would you like me to tell you, or would you prefer I show you?" I snap back, realizing how much of a bad idea this whole day is turning into. "Oh please, do show me!" He states, not believing a word I say. Propping myself up so I can reach the heart monitor, I place my palm on the power source and start to drain the energy from the technology straight into my body. "She's destructing property!" I look over to see the silent lurker, who I now realize was a bored security guard, move into the room. I glance over to Grandma who looks worried for my sanity.

"Get 1 mg of Lorazepam, stat! And call someone down here from psych while you're at it!" the doctor roars. Within seconds I am being held down by the creepy silent lurker as Grandma is sticking a shot of whatever this Lorazpam shit is, into my IV. I feel the power from the heart monitor racing through my body as I throw off the rent a cop. He flies and smacks into the adjacent wall, plunging into an unconscious state. Ripping out my IV, I get up and stand as reinforcements arrive.

_I can take them. Not the best idea I had but I've been through worse. Fucking doctor had to be ass. I always have to be so trustworthy and think that everyone will believe me just because of what happened in New York. Maybe I should've used my cover of a high school teacher. Live and learn. Well, bring it bitches. The fun is just getting started. _

A bouncer type rent a cop approaches me from my good side as two more approach me from the right. Seriously juiced and not feeling the Lorazepam at all, I trip steroids as I spin around on my cast, which doesn't hurt as much anymore. I grab the table that was by bed and use it to bash one of the two remaining rent-a-cops. As the wood splits over the guards back I hear "Get me 10 mg of Haloperidol. And call a code. She's picking off the guards like they're flies." Hopping onto my bed as I hear "Code 9 Emergency Room" over the intercom, I acknowledge it's just steroids and I left in the room. The other guard took the silent lurker out of the room when I was distracted. I feel like a bee is stinging me in my upper left butt cheek as I wrap my legs around steroids neck in attempt to cut off his air supply, not so worried about my dignity so much anymore with wearing an undersized hospital gown.

I swing out, balancing on my bed, as a rush of people from all departments run in and I realize I am outnumbered. Letting go of steroids, I stand and back up as I look for an escape that can give me some sense of familiarity. I scan the area as my eyes rest upon Grandma who is whispering to someone I don't know. I feel a sleepiness sense of high slam into me. I glare at everyone as steroids approaches me and steers me to the hospital bed. "Someone call a person down from housekeeping. She made a mess of this place. Make sure to strap her down. I don't want a repeat performance when she wakes up. Oh and you, fix her IV. While you're at it, do a tox screen! " The doctor orders as he walks out of my room with his colleagues. The last thing I recall before I fall into a dreamless sleep is Grandma's kindhearted face, smiling down on me as she safely tucks me into the hospital bed while whispering a prayer goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2: Psychiatric Chess

**AN: Thanks to those who followed/read the story so far. It means a lot. I am updating early because I have some chapters written ahead of** time.** As always, please read/review. Thank you! **

* * *

Chapter 2: Psychiatric Chess

I wake up six hours later to someone softly tapping me on the shoulder while going "Jessica, how are you? Jessica?"

_I was doing great until you woke me up, fucking bastard. Wowza, what was in those drugs?_

"I'm 'kay. What time is it?" I whisper to the guy who woke me up. Attempting to sit, I go to move my arms and realize I am still strapped down. "Is this really necessary?" Looking to the straps that are preventing me from moving. "I'm sorry, it is. Dr. Clancy believes it is necessary, I mean." He sits in chair as he pulls out a yellow notebook and a pen. "Now Jessica, I would like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind."

Tensing up, I look at this man trying to decide if I can trust him. He sits there relaxed, dressed in jeans and yellow stripped polo shirt. He smiles, gentle and sympathetic "How about I tell you something about me? My name is Chris and I'm a social worker. I'm just here to make sure you are feeling alright enough to go home."

"I'd feel better if I was out of these restraints." I say, pulling up on them causing the bed to make a groaning noise. "I know, Jessica. Maybe soon." He pats my hand. "So, you are an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.? What does that entail for you?"

_He believes me! Holy crap!_

"Yeah I am. It usually means sitting behind a desk talking to high-ranking officials in various governments so our men won't get shot out of the sky or killed when we land. Also, by talking to those officials, it helps smooth over the destruction we cause various countries but sometimes I am offered opportunities." Noticing he is still listening and feeling like I have to talk to someone, I continue "Like in September, I went undercover to an important invitation only party to disable a bomb that was protected by all this equipment. Tony Stark was supposed to go in with me, undercover as my date, but he got called out at the last-minute on an avenger mission so I went in alone."

Chris just sits there waiting to see if I am going to continue, not writing in the yellow notebook but just listening. "Everything was going smoothly, I drained the energy of the equipment that was protecting the bomb and then Tony talked to me, through my ear piece, on how to disable the real bomb. I did that successfully. The last thing I remember was seeing my reflection in this window as I was walking up the stairs to rejoin the party and plan my escape. Then I wake up next to port-a-potty in the middle of the night during freaking a blizzard three months later."

"What does energy draining or whatever you call it do to you? Does it hurt you, Jessica?"

I twitch at the name. "That's not my name. My name is Hayden Caldwell. I am 29 years old. I am a resident of New York City who grew up in London with her Aunt. As for energy absorption, it doesn't hurt me. It can heal me if I am hurt. It can make me stronger, faster. You know how adrenaline can make us do things we couldn't normally do?" I watch as the Chris dude nods, flabbergasted. "It's like that but a hundred times better."

"That's all I have the questions I have for you. I am going to talk with Doctor Clancy as well as my supervisor and then we will come up with a recommendation on what we should do." Smiling in a sad sort of way, he stands up and pats me on the arm. "Do you think I'm crazy, Chris?" I ask, hoping I trusted the right person this time.

"Crazy? No." He replies as he walks to the door, pausing at the last-minute to look at me and whisper so faintly I almost can't hear him. "Get well my child."

* * *

Two weeks later:

"Meds, Jessica. Jessica, it is morning medication time!"

I glance up to see my least favorite psychiatric aid, Marilee, pop her sandy brown head into my cage that has been my home these past few weeks. "I bet you're excited to be leaving us today. Starting your new journey out in the real world, aren't you?" She hops around my room, more excited for me than a rabbit on crack. "I just love to see how far people have come and moved on with their mental health. Well, wake-y wake-y! Breakfast will be here soon!" This has become a morning routine up on the 9th floor, I discovered. I'm not a best morning person so this part of the daily routine sucked most for me. I watch as she dances out of my room, to torture some other unfortunate soul with her greatest level of cheerfulness.

_Ugh, perky is so not my thing. What time is it anyway? I don't know why I need to ask. She is better than an alarm clock. Always at 7:30am, she comes around to prey on her victims. There should be a law against someone working in s psychiatric hospital, or any mental health field, who is THAT happy all the time._

I walk up to the medication room while noticing I am there first and I don't have to wait in a half hour line. Small victories in the psycho-ward. Smiling sweetly at Morti I realize how much this place has become like home. "Hey sweetie," he drawled as he administrates my meds into a transparent miniature plastic cup. "So, excited, nervous, or just ready to break free from here?" he laughs as he hands over my meds. "Oh, gurl I am so going to miss our talks about everything from politics to fashion. Ya know, not everyone in here can hold a conversation like you can, if you get what I mean. But then again, you didn't hear me say that." Chatting about how much he is going to miss me, he watches me like a lion stalking their prey just to make sure I swallow all my pills. Yet again, one of my other normal morning routines. The medication part, not the silly gibber.

Waving to Morti with promises of saying good-bye before I leave, I head down to the cafeteria/group room to see what surprise the kitchen staff has passed off as breakfast this morning.

"JJJJJJJEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE" I tense up as my only friend in this nut house, Danielle, jumps on my back while wrapping her arms around me and squeezing until I can't breathe. "Are you still leaving today? You can't! I mean, who will talk me down from my rages and irrational thinking? The staff here are worthless you know, and the other patients, well um, crazy! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITHOUT YOU?" She moans as she climbs off me and we finish walking down the narrow hallway to breakfast. "I have been in here FOREVER! Well a week longer than you but still! You're so lucky you get to leave. You can smell real air again, instead of this recycled crap. And speaking of crap, here comes our breakfast!" I look as she motions to the carriage carrying our trays.

"Danni, you'll be fine. You get out on Friday, right? We will be seeing each other all the time!" I lie effortlessly. Four years at various S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters couldn't teach me one thing, how to perfect a lie, but spending two weeks here in the wacko basket has helped me master the art. It is half of the reason I got into this mess. Continuing on, I say "After all, you have the information I gave you about the group home they're placing me in right? You didn't lose it again, right? Right?"

"Yeah, yeah" Grumbling between Cherrino's and cardboard toast, Danni stares down into her food looking lost and discouraged for the first time since I met her. "Cheer up buttercup, your time will be soon and then YOU can be the center of everyone's universes here." Danni looks as I gesture to the now full cafeteria. It's a square room stuffed with 22 people at maximum occupancy, like today, that houses 6 circular tables. Danni and I usually luck out and sit by ourselves, with this morning being no exception. At each table, either in mid-chew or if done eating, the other patients gape at me like a discharge from this place is something contagious. Or maybe they are judging if I am truly sane enough to leave the inpatient psychiatric ward.

_I don't understand the fascination of this act. I've seen this happen each time someone leaves. One time, a girl broke down and had to stay an extra three days just because she couldn't take everyone staring at her. And when someone new gets admitted, people flock to them like flies on a carcass. I got to miss most of that experience but I've seen it happen since then. It's a big game of I'll show you mine, if you show me yours, mental health addition. Oh, poor Danni. She has to deal with this until Friday! I can't wait to get out of here. I have played the game and in the end, I always win._

Smiling at Danni, I watch as she gets up to return her tray to the metal cart and leave the area to start her day. I glance around the room and all eyes are still on me. I look over to see which staff member is babysitting us today. Supervision is always required because they don't like it when anyone attempts to stab each other and/or ourselves with our plastic sporks.

_It's just Guy, good. He is playing on his newest toy of the week, which looks to be a cell phone this time. I swear this dude has more gadgets than Tony. Oh how I miss that world. To be honest I really miss kicking ass. But after getting numerous codes called on me plus those shots stabbed in my ass, I realized I was going to have to play it a little different. Not to mention, the shots hurt after a while. It took me a week just to sit down normally again. That fucking bastard of a social worker. I get out today, thank god. And then I will be able to have some real fun._

Getting up, I walk towards an overweight man whose name I can never remember but has a temper to rival The Hulk. Walking by as I whisper "You crazy cow" and throw my voice in the opposite direction so I don't draw attention to myself. I put my tray in the cart and walk out as I hear chairs and tables being thrown while Mr. Tech attempts to defuse the situation. Another thing I've learned here. Never call a crazy person, crazy.

* * *

11am:

"So, Jessica, are you ready to leave us?" My inpatient therapist, Timothy said as he inspected me for further signs of madness from behind his bifocals. "Yes, I'm excited to leave. I feel I am ready." I respond as I twitch uncomfortably on the stiff vinyl chair.

_Ready, ha, I never needed to be here! I've been stuck in this hell hole for two weeks not to mention being MIA for three months. It's been long enough. I missed Halloween, Thanksgiving, and was stuck in here for Christmas and New Years. Yep, revenge is sounding pretty sweet right now. Ugh, I miss my apartment. I miss my clothes. I miss my life!_

"Before you can leave, I have to go through the standard questions that we asked upon admission. Can you handle that?" Timothy states. Sighing, I smile as I resist the urge to roll my eyes while nodding my head in agreement. I know that this is my only ticket to freedom. I like Timothy don't get me wrong. Sometimes I believe, with tones he uses with us, he should be working with five to ten-year olds instead of adults. "I want you to remember these three objects. Table, Pen, and Banana. When I ask you, could you please repeat them to me?"

_Are you freaking kidding me? I don't remember this from the admission process. Then again, I was strapped down for the first 3 days, give or take. I was very um, not into having the whole psychiatric experience._

"Date?" Timothy starts the line of questions as if I'm in a comical interview without the punch line.

"January 6th"

"Where are you?"

"St. Clearwater Memorial Hospital in Clearwater, Connecuit. 9th floor general adult inpatient psychiatric unit" I stated as I gazed out the window that's looking over the construction site I was found in.

"President of the United States?"

"President Sole"

We continue this back and forth as he asks me questions a seconded grader would know and I zone out to the bleak winter weather outside.

"Diagnosis?"

Snapping my head around I replied, "That wasn't in the admission paperwork. I didn't have a diagnosis when I came in here."

"I know. I was just seeing if you were paying attention." He smirked. "That and if you learned anything since you've been here. It's not a required question. Just one of curiosity that is all."

Time for the final play, Timmy boy.

"It's no problem." I put on my most innocent voice I can muster, all well fixing my eyes on his. "I'm Bipolar."

"Go on." He says while he does a wave/twirl like motion with his hand.

I fidget enough to appear nervous like I am about to go on stage when its opening night but trying not to look overly angry with talking about by my diagnosis. I look to the floor as if I was ashamed and replied "I sometimes get delusions when my moods get in a real hyper like point. Manic, right?"

"It's nothing to be uncomfortable about Jessica. You've probably had this illness for years and no one around you knew what to do and you never became aware that anything was wrong. It will get better." Timothy responded with a gentle smile, coddling me like I am newborn.

"I know. You've explained it to me. I just want to be normal. Plus, the whole not remembering the past three months is putting a damper on things."

_Actually, that's really the only thing that is wrong, the only explanation I care to have. Not that I would be stupid enough to admit that right before they are letting me out of this place. He is eating right out of my hand, good._

"Dr. Clancy will talk to you before you leave about his theories on your lack of memory from the last three months." He reveals as I almost jump out of my chair with excitement from the possibility of answers. "I am glad you are aware of your illness. Morti, the nurse, told me that you two have had many talks these last two weeks. It shows me that your cognitive function has improved dramatically. To be frank with you Jessica, you have no idea how many times we see patients come through that door and feed the doctor and I a bunch of junk just to get out of here. Then they end up back where they started a month later, sometimes sooner. Then, we are seeing them over and over. It's so frustrating! You seem like a smart girl, so I'm going to give you some advice. Don't go off your medication. Teach this as a learning experience. You got the help you needed and maybe down the road you'll be stable enough to get a nice little job someplace. You like books, right?" He continues on with his mental health lecture as he leans back into his chair and stretches out his six-foot tall frame. His joints popping more than a full bag of microwave popcorn, he spreads his legs out. Spacing out again, I look out the only window this small room has at the world I will not only get to rejoin soon but protect.

Bringing me back, Timothy states "What were those three objects I asked you to remember earlier?"

"Table, Pen, and Banana" I respond, smiling so massively that my jaw locks to the point of intense throbbing. I realize by answering a simple memory question that I just checkmated a two-week game of psychiatric chess.


	3. Chapter 3: Home

AN: Just a note. The bold and italic means something like an overheard conversation on the phone or the television.

Thank you everyone who has fav/followed and reviewed. You all are my personal crack for the week. I will be updating once a week once I am caught up on what I have written, most likely on Friday's. Please R&R if you could.

* * *

Chapter Three- Home

From Someplace in LA:

"Is she being monitored?" he checked, as he sat at his desk wrapping the phone cord around his hand repeatedly. "Affirmative. We sent someone to keep tabs on her two weeks ago. One of our top people. She is still going by the Jessica Smith identity in which we equipped her with. We also set it up so she would be moving into a group home and that is where we will be observing her from." said an unknown voice back. "The person knows not to bring her any harm, right? We cannot raise any suspicion with S.H.I.E.L.D. and anyways, that's my reward, once this ultimately is finished. Don't do anything stupid. Just because you're my second in command doesn't mean I won't kill you on the spot." He continues as he paces back and forth through his office. "It was part of the orders, don't worry. Everything will go off without any problems. The Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. won't know what hit them." "Oh, I'm not worried about that." He smiled as he sat down and reclined in his office chair while handing up the phone. "Not worried at all."

* * *

"Jessica, the doctor will see you now." Marilee attempts to whisper but her voice comes across pertly as she dwells by the door of the group room, saving me from our daily afternoon relaxation class. I don't know about most people here but I hate this mandatory group most. We have to listen to waterfalls for an hour which just makes me need to urinate exceedingly bad instead of putting me in a peaceful state of mind.

_Plus when we do that progressive muscle crap, I have to take a pill every time they teach that class just so I don't go around punching the walls. I tried to get out of it but Tim thinks I need to learn to relax more. If only he knew that I truly was an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, then I wouldn't be going through these brainless classes. Now I can get answers on the gap in my memory._

Smiling to Marilee I walk to the Dr. Clancy's office as I struggle to stay calm. I go down the confined hallway to an office next to Timothy's. Knocking lightly on his oak door, I hear "Come in." from inside the rich plush office that is five times in size versus the sardine can that is Timothy's. Sitting down on the raven velvety armchair, I look to Dr. Clancy with hope for answers like he has a key to unlocking my memories from the last three months.

_I guess it really pays to go to school the extra couple of years and become a psychiatrist even though Timothy does all the work. This will be the third time I met with him since I've been here. It seems to me, when selecting straws, Timmy boy got the shortest. Why am I so nervous? I want to know why I can't remember what happened. I need to know what happened! Did I go crazy on Maria Hill and get fired? That seems reasonable. Did I take a vacation and go globe-trotting? Ya…ugh no, I never go on vacations. Did I quit S.H.I.E.L.D and join a convent then decide I couldn't shut up long enough to service God and get kicked out of there? FOCUS, Hayden. Ugh I can't wait to get out of this mess so I can get my identity back!_

As Dr. Clancy pulls my chart up on his computer, he states "Tim tells me that you have some questions about your lack of memory from sometime in September until you arrived in our emergency room. Is that correct?" He speaks in a soft monotone voice that I have to virtually lean over his desk just to hear him. "Yes" I respond. "I have a theory on that. You had a MRI before you were transferred to the 9th floor. Also, you had various other imaging techniques that showed you did have a slight concussion. Your brain did not show any extensive damage and/or current brain lesions that would typically cause this extensive amount of memory loss. I consulted my colleague in the Neurology department on your cause and he concurs with my findings."

I wait patiently for the information lesson to be over so I can just get to the punch line as the doctor audibly sighed while saying "We agreed that you are suffering from a type of amnesia called psychogenic amnesia. You suffered a traumatic or stressful event in which that event triggered your bipolar psychosis. Now your brain is trying to protect itself and consequently you by blocking out that specific memory and for some reason the last three months." Dr. Clancy smiled sadly as he looked over at me from the computer for the first time since I came into his office. "So, what can I do to fix it then?" I stutter. "There isn't much we can do. There isn't a magic pill that will fix this condition. I am going to refer you to my colleague upon discharge. He can give you a better understanding of what is going on. Just realize you can experience flashbacks, nightmares, and panic attacks when you start to remember again. It will take time but you will get there." He quickly stands and goes to shake my hand.

_Ugh, so that was so anti-climatic. Basically, I experienced something horrible and to prevent myself from going completely nutso, my brain is blocking it from myself by not letting me remember 90 days of my life. Grrreat!_

"Good luck with everything. I know you will do great at North Winds treatment center. The woman, I think her name is Lucy, will be here soon to bring you over to your new home. You're a smart girl. Everything will come in time." he says as he shakes my hand. Turning around, I leave his office feeling discouraged and disappointed for the first time in weeks with how I am going to get myself out of this mess.

* * *

"Welcome to North Winds." I hear my new staff, Lucy stay to me as we pull into the mansion sized rusty-red brick group home. "Feel free to unpack and get settled in. Dinners at 7pm. Either Samantha, another staff here, or myself will bring your keys. You're in the co-ed dorm of the house, room 14. If you follow the stairs all the way to the third floor and go down the hall to your right it will bring you into the correct area. If you have any questions, just come down to the office, which is located on the second floor or ask any other resident. Most people here are friendly. Again, welcome." She continues as we walk through the door and up the first flight of stairs.

As I climb to the third floor, I realize how winded I am since being on the psychiatric floor and the only forum of exercise we partook in was having a code called when we were flipping out on someone or ourselves. I walk into the co-ed dorm and the first thing I notice is the door closest to the wall covered in various stickers of obscenities and a DANGER fart zone sign.

_I guess if you don't want anyone in your room you just have to advertise that it smells like ass. Smart, I think I will like this one. Maybe whoever it is can be useful to me._

Looking around the impersonal day room, I try to find which door is mine when I hear footsteps behind me. Tensing up out of habit, I spin around to see a tall pale woman with midnight colored dreadlocks and grey eyes walking towards me. I watch her disappear into the room marked 15 which is located along what appears to the bathroom. Turning to my room, I push open the door and stare at the three drawer dresser, a night stand, and twin sized bed. I'm not a big girl or anything, I'm quite average if not a little skinny but…I'm an adult! Couldn't they at least have sprung for a double or a queen sized mattress? Throwing the few belongings I gained while in the hospital on my kid bed, I turn around looking back towards the door. Deciding to watch television for awhile, I sit in our day room and flip on the flat screen.

_Sure, they can spring for a flat screen, but they give us those shitty beds in there. The television is bolted down like someone is going to walk off with a 39 inch TV. Like, no one will notice somebody walking down 3 flights of stairs with it? Figures, things never make sense in this world. At least this couch is comfortable even if it looks like it's from the 1980's. I am all about the comfort any day. Oh good, the news is almost on._

Breaking me from my thoughts, I hear "Do you mind if I sit and watch the news with you?" I look up to see its dreads from the hallway. "Yeah, go ahead." I motion to the matching love seat at an angle from mine. "I'm Layla Jones, your neighbor in this paradise." Seeing we have about 5 minutes to go until the program starts, I decide some casual conversation couldn't hurt, "My name is Hay- I mean Jessica." wincing as I almost blurt out my true identity. Not knowing who I can and can't trust anymore, I weakly smile at this Layla girl as she plops down on the couch. Putting her black knee laced combat boots on the coffee table between us, I watch as she looks me over. Feeling as if I am on a conveyor belt under inspection, I look back to the television screen right as the news starts, grateful for the distraction.

_**Another cold snap tonight. John what do we expect in terms of the weather?**_

_**These temperatures aren't getting any warmer any time soon, but if you're like me you won't mind the foot of snow we have in our forecast. I'll be back at the half hour with our daily readouts and our expert seven-day forecast. Back to you Rick.**_

_**Thank you John. Unfortunately, Mary is out sick tonight. In local news, Clearwater's crime is at all time low. People of Clearwater are contributing it to the new mayor and an increase of officer patrols during statistically high crime time periods. The mayor has released this statement-**_

Snorting at the subject of high crime any place as remote as Clearwater, I look over to Layla who is now sitting on the edge of the love seat engrossed in the news with a look of relief on her face at the crime rate story.

_Seriously, I passed a gas station, a fast food joint and one of those 'I sell everything' department stores on the way here from the hospital. Not to mention the five billion acres' of woods not only surrounding this dead-end street but everywhere in this hick town. I miss the noisy, smelly city. I can't wait to get out of here. This is straight out of some horror movie where some blonde chick gets killed because she is too stupid to run out the door and runs up the stairs instead. Wait where did that come from? I so NEED to get away from this country crap._

As I am about to start to go back to watching the news, I hear a jingle of keys in the direction of the hallway. Looking over my shoulder, I see an average looking woman standing there. She has brownish red hair tied tight in a bun while wearing a neon blue blazer and in her hand is 2 keys attached to a key ring that had a plastic 14 on it. "I brought your keys for you, Jessica. My name is Samantha but everyone here calls me Sam." Getting up, I take the keys from her and move to shut my door. "If you need anything, please let me know. I am new here so if you ever need to talk or anything, I'll be right downstairs. I have more free time than most of the other staff right now." She waves and walks stiffly to the door with stickers. She knocks three times and then walks in while saying a soft "Staff". "She's nice, for a staff I mean." I hear Layla say from the couch as she still watches the news. "I got here about the same time she started so we have learned the ropes together. If you need anything you can let me know too." Layla smiles weakly as she focuses back into the television. Sitting back down to finish the news, I nod.

_**In world news, the Avengers came to the rescue yet again when a man with unknown powers woke up confused and disoriented. He decided to set fire to a small town in upstate New York yesterday morning. Captain American has this message from our correspondent at WXCI.**_

_**"The situation in Upstate New York has been handled and there are no casualties.**_

_**S.H.I.E.L.D. has set up a call center to prevent this from escalating in the future. If you or someone you love is having difficulty and needs some help, please call 1 555 911 HERO. Thank you."**_

_I wonder who thought of the number, 911 HERO. It's not snaky enough for Tony. It's not basic enough for Steve. Well at least now I have a way out of this mess. I'm going home! It's like that one song by that rocker dude that I can never remember by name._

_**Now back to John for the weather**_-

Looking around the living area, I noticed Sam came out of sticker person's door and was watching the news with us from the hallway. Writing a mental note to watch myself around her for how quiet she is, I get up from the couch as Layla turns off the television. "The weatherman never says anything different. Snow in winter, rain in spring, hot in summer, and windy in fall. I could do his job while sleeping and get a nice check in the bank. See you at dinner Jessica? I'm going to take a nap. Maybe later we can chill and get to know each other. Watch a movie or something, k?" Not waiting for an answer, Layla waves as she walks into her room and shuts the door. Smiling like an idiot, I walk over to my door as realize that home doesn't seem so far away.

_SOB, that Sam chick pulled a Houdini again. Yep, I am defiantly keeping my eyes peeled to that one. At least until I get a hold of my team. Then I'm out of here._

_I'm going home, to a place where I belong…_

* * *

**Review Responses**

Hikiri: Shennie? I can dig it. Oh i looooove psych hospitals...rolls eyes. lol. Glad i nailed the experence. Thanks for the review.

Cinderfire: No, she's not crazy. As the story progresses it will reviel why no one was sent. If some random person just walked up to you and said you worked for a secret goverenment organization and have superpowers, wouldn't you think something was a little off with them? Plus the doctor was an ass. Thanks for the review. :)


	4. Chapter 4: Call Waiting

**AN:** Hello everyone! Another double update. Don't get too used to them. I am almost on my weekly updates. Please R&R! They make me as happy as cheese. I love cheese. :-)

* * *

**Chapter 4- Call Waiting and Other Useless Features**

I clunk down the stairs as I walk from the third floor into the dinning area in search of a phone. "Hi Jessica." I hear from behind me as I jump a foot into the air. With the grace of an ice skater right as she has fallen on the most fundamental spin of her career, I rotate while exclaiming "Fuck!" "We do not tolerate that kind of language here. I am sorry if I scared you though." Sam states from the office doorway across from the dinning room. "Sorry" I mumble. Turning away from her, I look around the room as I notice there are two long tables set up in a family like way. Peeking out the window, I notice that Layla is walking from up the street into the driveway.

_Huh, that's weird. Why would someone lie about taking a nap? Maybe she couldn't sleep. Ech, who cares._

"Good afternoon Ma'am." I snap out of my daze to see a 65-year-old bald overweight man whose arms, eyes, and mouth twitch in unison every 30 seconds. "Hel-o" I stutter while stepping aside to avoid the spit that flies from his mouth every time it spasms. He looks me up and down with a certain glint in his eyes as if I'm a piece of candy he's about to eat while he goes into diabetic hypoglycemia. "I was wondering if you would-" _Ah hell no! Not today, not ever buddy! _"I'm sorry but could you direct me to the telephone? I really need to call someone. Thanks." I sweetly smile as I cut him off from asking me out. "Yea, there is one in the kitchen but-" "Thank you!" Sprinting away from him like he is on fire and I am about to be burned. "Nice to meet you" I say in an afterthought as I walk into the adjacent kitchen.

The first thing that hits me is the smell. The odor is a combination of dirty vagina mixed with burnt toast. _I guess I'm not hungry. By the smell, it seems like the food is worse than the hospital. I didn't think that was possible. _I notice the phone is located on a small table next to the fridge. Unfortunately, some chick is on it. Walking over to her, I clear my throat in an _excuse me _gesture while waiting a whole minute before having to suppress the urge to smash her head into the counter top. Looking over, I notice Lucy is talking with the supposed chef. Waiting for an opening in the conversation, I recognize Lucy isn't talking with the chef; yet he is having a conversation with himself, out loud. "Lucy, is this the only phone here?" I motion to the phone where the chick has rooted herself to the spot like she is the only one who uses it. "Yes. We regulate the time in ten minute intervals so it shouldn't be much longer until you can use it." Lucy responds as she goes back to Chef Voices.

_Ten minutes my ass. I bet she hasn't moved in hours. One phone for all these people! Are they the crazy ones? I miss my cell. God I promise I will never lose it again! Just let me use this phone!_

"Excuse me." I attempt as I tap the chick on the shoulder. "I'm, like, on the phone." turning back around to continue her conversation. _Nah, you don't say. _

**_No, I love you more. No, I do. Awe, you're so sweet. He he, yeah. OMG, really? Like, no way. No, I totally love you more._**

Listening to this phone conversation is making me sicker than the smells from dinner. In her mid-giggle, I go "How much longer are you going to be?" Sighing, she says into the phone "**_Nah, it's a newbie. Hold on." _**Without even turning around the chick goes "I'll be done when I hang up the phone, k?" Rolling my eyes, I go to walk out of the kitchen when I hear the chick screech "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Layla has the end telephone cord that is normally plugged into the wall in her hand "No one needs to hear you talk to your boyfriend Cindy. You're sucking up all the oxygen in the kitchen, fucking airhead." The room fills with residents as staff flies in from the office. Cindy slams the phone down and goes to lunge at Layla until she realizes she has an audience. Storming out of the kitchen, Layla watches her go and plugs the phone back in. Turning to me, she says "I guess the phones hung up now, huh?" The area empties as everyone goes back to their rooms or into the banquet area to wait on dinner. Smiling with mischief in her eyes, Layla walks into the dinning area and sits down.

* * *

Bruce Banners POV

"Something isn't right" I mumble as I look down at the read outs from the call center. "Of course it isn't, buddy." Tony Stark, my only friend in this world snarls back as he lies on the floor, throwing a company logo tennis ball repetitively up in the air. "The world is messed up. The people call and we're the hero's, so we fix it. It's not so easy being green now is it, Kermie?" "No that's not what I'm talking about." I look around the center to see if anyone is looking our way. Or paying any more attention then usual seeing as I am looking at spreadsheet documents from the past day and could turn into a smashing rage machine any minute and Tony is being, well, Tony.

Taking off my glasses to rub my eyes in a failed attempt to make the information reappear, "There is a cluster of data that is missing from the spreadsheets. It doesn't make sense. Why would someone delete it? Here look for yourself." I whisper as I hand Tony the papers. I shuffle through the other paperwork that I am behind in since joining this band of chaos that has become my new life. "Hmm" I hear as Tony gets up from the floor and moves to his desk. "Jarvis-damn." "We're at S.H.E.I.L.D. Tony; you can't get your AI to do all your work for you." With a sarcastic look of shock over his face, Tony points to himself and then bursts out laughing. "Okay, which Avengers were covering the five to midnight shift?" Looking through my papers, I say "Um, hold on. I just had it. Ah, it was Steve and Hayden."

I feel my heart rate rise just by seeing her name in print. Practicing my tai chi to calm myself, I look over at Tony to see if he noticed, knowing I will never live it down. If he knew I have a physical attraction to Hayden Caldwell, well let's not go there. Eyebrows knitted together, Tony stares off in the other direction of me. "I thought the Spider was paired with Cap and Birdbrain worked with Point Break?" Rolling my eyes, I sigh as I have to remind Tony yet again "Thor had to go home to Asgard last week to figure out what happened when Loki and the other prisoners broke out of their cells while Natasha went to Germany on a S.H.I.E.L.D. assignment. We are filling shifts as we are able. Let me know what you find out about the missing data." Going back to my overdue paperwork, I look towards the clock.

_UGH! Four more hours that I have to sit here where instead I could be doing real work in the lab. I hate these babysitting duties. I loved it when I became apart of this team, even if I was reluctant at first. I have a family, a job, and even friends who know about the other guy and don't treat me like I am about to crush their skull in, well some of them. Now I have to sit here twice a week, even more now that we're two people down. I'm a scientist, not a daycare worker. I need to calm down. There are too many people in here, too much things they would have to replace and too many people who could get hurt. Deep breaths now._

"I'm going for a walk." I let Tony pick up the babysitting duties for now even though knowing him, the place will be a catastrophe if I just go to the bathroom. I know because it happened in the lab last week. Going down into the stairs I feel my muscles relax as I walk outside. Sitting on bench in the enclosed courtyard, I look over to the vacant snow concealed playground across the street. _This is why I do this. For a better future for those who are defenseless. Wait a minute, isn't that Hayden? Why is she using her phone all the way over there? _Getting up and moving out of the courtyard, I walk towards her as our eyes meet. As she sees me she hangs up her cell phone without saying goodbye. With a stiff smile and wave, she rushes back over to our building, which is in disguise as an office supply store.

_She hasn't been herself. Something's wrong, I can feel it._

I jog back inside and up the stairs to go back into the crisis center while I almost crash into someone who was going out for lunch. "Whoa there doc. We don't want the other guy breaking lose now do we?" Tony smirks while lounging at his desk, resuming throwing the tennis ball up in the air. "Did you figure out what was going on with the papers?" I ask as I plop down in my chair. "Of course." He replied not missing a beat. _Sometimes I just want to strangle him. _"You didn't call." "I didn't?" Tony sarcastically replied. Batting his eye lashes he states "I'm sorry honey, I did text. I think it would be best if we didn't see each other anymore. I am, after all, in a committed relationship with someone else.' Tony snickered to himself, as I pulled out my phone and pulled up the message.

_**The data was deleted. Hayden did it. Now stop drooling over her and get your ass up here ASAP.**_

"I wasn't drooling." I protest as I fight back the heat spreading across my face. "Have you noticed anything different about her lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"She just seems detached. Something's just off with her. For example, last week when Pepper was waiting for you in the lobby at lunch time, she just walked by without even saying hello. You know how close those two are, like sisters or bfs"

"BFF's"

"Whatever"

"Her voice even seems different too as in void of any warmth. And now we discover the paperwork issue. Is it just me, or have you noticed it too?"

"I have noticed that she doesn't wear her necklace anymore. You know the gold locket that she never took off and came down right around here." Tony gestures to his chest reign as I clench my hands and world tints green.

"So? Maybe the chain broke? Or she gave it away. And you only noticed it because she's a woman!" Feeling the other guy starting to take over, I take some deep breaths and focus on the playground to keep my mind clear of the anger. _It doesn't matter. You don't deserve someone as beautiful or kind as her. Let it go. _Feeling my head clear a little, I look over at Tony.

"Oh is Hulky coming out to play?" Tony taunts. Pouting when he realizing he didn't succeed in releasing the Hulk, he continues on with what he was saying. "If the chain broke, she could have gotten it fixed months ago. She wouldn't have given it away because she told Pepper that it was the only thing she had left of her parents. By the way, the missing information was three calls all from Clearwater, Connecuit. I sent all the information to your email. Let's see if anymore calls came in last night or even today. Let's track down who keeps calling us and why Hayden wants it kept hidden. And for now, we should keep this between us."

Turning towards the computer, Tony starts clicking away while mumbling for Jarvis. "That's not going to work, Tony." Shaking my head, I shuffle through the paperwork that will prevent me from going back to lab for at least 2 hours after my shift is up here. "You should talk to Pepper. She would notice if she has acted different outside of here." "I plan to." he responds as he types on his computer and grabs a bottle of water out of the mini fridge that's placed behind our desks. Noticing the questioning look on my face towards the water, Tony goes "Date night."

Again looking out the window, down to the playground below, I say to Tony "Explain to me why a person would walk across the street in 15 degree weather when we have an enclosed and heated courtyard?" I gesture to the window while snapping my figures as Tony walks up and looks over my shoulder to the woman shivering as she talks on the phone. Without looking away, Tony stoically answers my previous question. "Someone who doesn't want to be heard. About what, I have no clue. However, you can bet I plan to find out."

* * *

**Chapter Reviews**

Cinderfire: I love your reviews. They make me smile. It does seem like a Clint thing to do. Time will tell what is really going on. I don't want to spoil it. ;-) And Yes, you can call me Shens.

Whiteloin69: Thank you!

Hikiri: Yes Layla is pretty awsome. I can't wait to read your Loki fic! Keep me posted, or walk next door. lol.


	5. Chapter 5: Wheels on the Bus

**AN: Hello Everyone! I should be on a weekly schedule now. Thank you everyone who favorite/followed/reviewed in the past week. I'm pressed for time so I won't be able to write to back to everyone individually like usual. I hope you enjoy the story! Questions should be answered in the next couple of chapters, hopefully. I can't give anything away now can I? TGIF everyone. As always please R&R. **

* * *

**Chapter Five: Wheels on the Bus **

It's been a little over 2 weeks since the Avengers were on the news and I'm still stuck in some back world hick town with a house full of crazies. I flick off the 12 o'clock news and contemplate calling the help number again.

_I mean, I only called three times so far today. That's considerably less than last week. I just don't understand why they haven't sent a team out to pick me up yet. _

"Jessica! Telephone!" I hear Cindy squeal from down stairs. I swear that girl is planted to the phone so much its astounding that she doesn't grow roots into the kitchen floor. "Coming" I race to towards the stairs, holding on to a sliver of hope that someone is calling me back. In an attempt to hurry down the hallway, I body slam Layla, who is coming from the other direction. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry." I stammer duty to knocking her down outweighing the phone call. "It's okay. I have nine lives." She grins as she jumps up and goes to grab everything that just fell out of her purse.

Thinking of the horror movie we watched last night, I go "Oh don't remind me of that movie! I won't be able to sleep with the lights off for weeks! We are so watching a comedy tonight."

"Deal" She agrees as she scoops up her keys, the rest of her books, and MP3 player.

After the first night here, Layla and I have been doing movie marathons almost nightly. It started as something to do and now it is a whole production with voting on movies by genres and what snacks we are going to get. We even make it a dorm only party but the sticker dude never comes out of his room. It's a nice distraction from no one calling me back. Sometimes Sam will sneak up here if Lucy is working and watch with us. Sam, by far, is the best staff here even if she is a little weird at times.

"So where do you disappear to every day?" I ask in hopes that she knows someone with a car to get me to a store. "Oh that." She bites her lips in a nervous gesture "I have a friend who lives near by. I go visit him sometimes so he isn't alone."

"Jessica!" Cindy screams.

"Yeah I'm coming." Turning back to Layla, I say "Do you mind if I go with you sometime? Just so I can get out of here?" Layla's eyes double in size as she stammers "He really hates people. I mean, he's anti-social. He only lets me visit him so I can report to his mother that he is still alive. Sorry." Moving to her door, she unlocks it and slips inside.

_That was weird. It was almost like she didn't want me to know about this friend. Hmmm. Whatever._

"Jess-"

"Yeah, yeah! Hold your horses!" Going downstairs, I feel a rush come over me as I forget all about Layla and her mystery friend. "Hello?"

_**I'm free! Jessie, they let me out!**_

"Oh hey Danni. That's great." I feel a wave of disappointment wash over me as Cindy points to the clock and then the phone. Rolling my eyes, I put my back to her and continue catching up with Danni.

_**Don't sound happy for me or anything. By the way, I got out a week ago; they kept me over the weekend, those bastards. So, I lost your number again and I couldn't find it ANYWHERE. But then I was unpacking my stuff today and there it was! How is it there? Better or worse than the hospital? Oh before I forget Morti says hi. You know what was weird-**_

Listening to Danni's random babble, I hear Cindy clearing her throat behind me. "Look Danni, I only have ten minutes on the phone. How about next Sunday we can get together and hang out. We can catch up then, alright? Yep, February second, a week and a day from today." As I finalize my plans with her, I feel the floor tremble as Cindy taps her foot impatiently behind me. "Yes. That sounds good. Bye" As I hang up the phone, I loosen the cord that connects the receiver to the base of the phone so sound cannot be transmitted back and forth. Beaming innocently as I turn to her and go "All done!" Walking back up the stairs, I snicker as I hear Cindy screaming "The bitch broke my phone!"

* * *

"_**Is there a problem?" he asked as gripped the phone with his right hand and his left constricted into a fist. "Well, no. I mean, not exactly, err, sorta, sir." his second in command nervously jumbles back. "Is it yes or no?" he roars as he slams his fist into his mahogany desk. "Um, well, the situation is that we had to replace the person who was watching her at the home. She hasn't always been present to keep tabs on the subject. Plus she is one of our less experienced agents. I don't believe it would be in our best interest to replace her, at this time though. Her name is-" **_

"_**I don't care. What happened to Tracy?" He asked as he poured some brandy into a glass. He felt today was going from bad to worse. "CASEY got shot a couple of weeks ago. He's dead, sir." swallowing audibly, the second continued, "He was involved in one of the raids the Avengers did. They got him." Swearing to himself, he took s drink from his glass "Why wasn't I notified? Ya know what, don't answer that. We don't have to worry. The model is on the inside at S.H.I.E.L.D. She is the best we have. Let's continue with the plan as is." He states as he sets his drink down while going to hang up. Before he could he hears the second speaks again. "Sir, we do have reports that she has called the crisis line. Is there anything that should be done with that?" Finishing the call, he responds "No. The model is taking care of it. Just follow your orders and everything should work out." With a click, he hurls the empty glass across the room infuriated that the avengers took one his men. Talking to himself, he mutters "Your time will be soon, very soon."**_

* * *

"There's a rec tomorrow to All Stop's Mart. Are you going?" I hear the twitching dude ask me as I walk into the dinning area later that evening. "What is arec? And what the fuck is All Stop's Mart?" I ask the general population. Rolling her eyes, Layla explains "It's not arec, it's a recreation activity. They load us up in a big van the size of a short bus, bring us places we can't get to, and then let us go about our business. Then they re-load us and bring us home an hour or two later. Oh, and All Stop's Mart is the department store you probably passed on the way in here. I'm not going but there is 2 free spots if your interested." Looking over at the community bulletin board I didn't notice until today, I sign myself up for the trip figuring I can get some use out of the VISA I have upstairs. Sitting back down for dinner, I become aware that today is the first day since I have been here that the food didn't smell like various unwashed body parts. It actually smelled pleasant. "What's for dinner? And who's cooking?" I ask Layla. "Its spaghetti and meatballs night. Simon's a real good cook; he went to culinary school before he lost it. He doesn't talk much now though. He lives in our dorm."

"Sticker dude?"

"Ha-ha, you call him that? That's funny." Layla says while looking up as Cindy walks in. "Hey dreads. Shower today? I didn't think so. Who's cooking? Simple Simon? Awe, is he speaking yet? Yo, Simple Simon! Did you make pie today?" Moving on to provoke someone else, I look at Layla. "Is it her life mission to be an asshat or is it just her personality?" I wonder out loud, rhetorically. Simon sits down next to me with a steaming plate of food and goes "Both." Smiling over at him, I nod my head and get up to get my food.

* * *

"Okay, is everyone here that signed up?" I hear Sam say as I barely make it down to the driveway by the one o clock deadline. Looking over, I notice Layla in the sea of frozen bodies standing next to a mammoth of an intense blue van. _Dang, all we need for it is to be yellow and it would really add to the feel of freaking short bus. But wait, short buses might be a little smaller. _I feel relieved that someone I like is going on this trip with me so I don't have to make up an excuse not to sit with the twitching dude. "Thank God! I thought you weren't going. Who cares! Please say you'll sit with me?" I plead with Layla. Smiling she pulls out her headphones "You at least brought an MP3 player with you, right?" She asks as she puts in the ear buds. "Why would I?" puzzled, I ask as I climb into the van, towards the back.

Sliding next to me, Layla shakes her head while going "Your cramped in an enclosed space with a guy who yells at the voices in his head, a woman who sings musical numbers instead of talking, and a middle-aged guy who thinks he can rap but just speaks gibberish with a couple of words thrown in not to mention the claustrophobic who will complain the whole way and say she is going to throw up every two minutes. And you ask me why?" Layla offers me one of head jacks as the van backs up, beeping obnoxiously. Feeling optimistic about getting out for two hours after being trapped inside the house for over 2 weeks, I shake my head no and look out the slightly fogged window as we pass continual lines of trees coated in glistening powdered snow.

By the time we got to the store a half hour later, I didn't know if I should pull my hair out in aggravation or kill everyone in the van and try my chances in prison. _It can't be worse than the one I am already in. _Entertaining my twisted fantasies as Sam attempts to find a parking space big enough for the hunk of metal that is this van; I notice she isn't paying attention to driving but to me. "Watch out!" I hear Layla yell as she almost ends up hitting a lady who is walking to her car. Feeling disturbed and a lack of control, I virtually jump from the van before it even finishes parking. "Okay everyone! Let's meet back here at 2:30. Is that enough time for everyone?" I hear Sam utter as we walk to towards the store.

Layla smirks at me as she points to the van "Told ya." "What?" I momentarily forgot about the ride here due to being distracted by the close call in the parking lot. "It was terrible, right? I learned quickly. Always carry a MP3 and headphones." She responds, not noticing that I am lost in thought elsewhere. "While see you at 2:30."

Time flew in the store and the next thing I knew it was 2:10. Walking to the checkout area, I look over everything I have in my cart to see if I forgot anything. Making sure I got the essentials while checking off my mental list, I notice I am ready to get in line.

_Sweatpants_

_Jeans_

_Shirts_

_Hoodies_

_Cell phone_

_MP3 Player with spare headphones_

_Sneakers_

_A couple of books_

_5 movies_

_Candy-Skittles and Chocolate_

_Chips_

_Diet Soda_

_Yep, I got everything that's important. Now to see if this visa card works. Oh, a trash magazine. Let me grab a couple of those. Nothing like some easy reading while taking a shit._

I throw them on the conveyor belt as I acknowledge Layla with a small nod while she bickers with the person between us. "It clearly states 20 or less items. You have at least 30 here. You have to go to another line. I don't care!" I watch as the person moves to another lane evidently choosing their battles while Layla slides up next to me. "Hi. I don't care that you have more than 20. I just don't want to be late getting out there. I've been left before. It's a pain in ass to get back home." Becoming aware that it was almost my turn to pay, Layla says rapidly "Can you pay for mine? They check our cards and I saw that you have a separate credit card. I will pay you back, I swear!" Looking into her cart for the first time, I see that she has a mix of things, usually characteristic for a man. Men's shaving cream and razors, two large shirts both green, two pairs of black pants, boxers, soap, wine and a bottle of aspirin. _Is that condoms? Friend, huh?_ Intrigued, I motion for her to go ahead. We check out and make it to the van with ten minutes to spare.

"Oh I'm going out to lunch with a friend next weekend, if you want to come. She's picking me up so the more the merrier."

"Yeah that sounds cool. So far I have nothing planned." Layla smiles as she slips into our seats in the back.

I pull out my MP3 Player to show Layla as we leave the parking lot. "How do you get music on yours?"

"I use the computer in the dinning area. I'll help you later."

"Thanks. About your friend…"

"I already said no! Don't test me." Layla turns up her music not only to block me out but everyone else on this short bus to hell. Pulling out one of my trash magazines, I distract myself from the craziness because frankly, I am way too pretty for jail.

Back at home, I grab my stuff and climb out of the van. "Jessica, I've been meaning to talk to you about something." Sam calls out from behind me. "Maybe later. I'm a little busy right now." I respond as I go towards the stairs with my bags. I am far from busy but I am still a little perturbed from the store parking lot. "Can we meet at seven? I'm working until nine." Sam inquires as she walks towards the office. Not really paying attention, I continue up the stairs while making a yeah gesture.

Lying on my bed as I explore all the features of my new phone, out of habit I glimpse over to the clock to see if the news is going to be on soon. Seeing movement out of the corner of my eye, I get up to investigate what is going on. I watch as Layla, caring the items I bought her, walks down the driveway toward the road. Feeling bored and moderately curious, I grab my coat and the knife I keep under my mattress while pocketing my phone and race down the stairs to follow her.

Getting outside, I walk/run to the end of the driveway to catch up enough that I can see which way to go. Walking within her foot steps while trying not to crunch too much on the snow, I see Layla strolling four car lengths ahead of me. Slowing to even pace, I follow behind her as she strides down our street and onto another. And then another. And another. Finally, I see her turn down a dead-end street like ours as I continue to follow.

_Man, I need to work out more. She's not even winded. Well, she does do this walk every day and if I was getting laid, maybe I would too. FUCK!_

I hear a loud CRACK as I step on what I believe is a twig, but with this much snow it is hard to tell. Leaping behind the nearest tree, grateful for once of my miniature shape, I hold my breath as I wait to hear the crunching of the snow start-up again before I dare to move. _**CRUNCH, CRUNCH, CRUNCH. **_Gradually moving from behind the tree, I notice she is turning down a driveway, two down from where I am located. I wait five minutes so she can get inside and so I won't be seen walking down the path. I peer down the lane onto this massive cottage that would cost my life savings just to rent; I perceive the coast is clear. I sneak up to window and take a chance at looking inside while crouching low enough that I won't be seen. There are a couple of things I notice right away.

For such a beautiful house, the inside is a complete disaster and Layla is cleaning it like she is someone's maid.

This dude really likes to read. The only other place I've seen this many books is a library.

Besides reading, this guy has a hard on for the color green. I've never seen so much in my life. And I'm sitting in a pile of snow in a freaking forest right now, so that's a lot of green.

I take chance to look in the window again. Feeling the blood freeze in my veins as I literally stop breathing, I exclaim every swear word known to man kind. Staring back out at me are the deadliest green eyes I have only seen in pictures. I scramble back, as he comes to the door with a small smirk on his face. "Now what ever do we have here?" I watch Layla come up behind him to see what is going on. Sighing as she shakes her head then turns around and goes back inside as I struggle with uprooting myself from the spot I am in. _Dang it, curiosity killing the cat bullshit. _Standing up all while looking around for what I can do to not get myself killed today, I cross my arms in a defensive measure and choke out "Hello Loki."


	6. Chapter 6: Unmasked Part 1

**AN: ****Hi again everyone. Happy Friday! I hope people are liking my story. I realized this week that I told anyone the timeline for the story. Well, it is a year and 3 months after the movie, give or take. Please tell me your thoughts on how the story is progressing. I would love to hear from you. Thanks. **

**Chapter 6- Unmasked Part 1**

Bruce's POV

A loud, piecing siren rang through the building, making any fire system alarm seem tame in comparison. I jog up to the assemble area, which is in the top floor of the building housing a plane and all the gear we may need for various missions. I know the alarm could only mean one thing: the Avenger's are needed and I'm needed or should I say the other guy is. I slow my pace to a stroll as I take notice the only one not here yet is Tony. _Figures. _Listening to Steve Rogers as he tells us our assignments and what situation we are walking into this time.

"We got a call at 0900 by an unidentified female. She spotted Loki Laufeyson in Clearwater, Connecuit. Natasha-"

"Why weren't we notified sooner?" Clint tensely asks in unison with Tony "Wait did you say Clearwater?" flying into the group already suited up. Tony, attempting to get my attention as I look at my watch at the time, noticing it is almost noon. Pulling up the schedule in my mind that I memorized days ago, I realize that Hayden was working the morning shift. Alone. Feeling the anger start to consume me as Tony walks up to me and quietly goes "Not yet. We will have answers soon. We're going to Clearwater. We will get Loki and Kermie can smash him around like last time. Then, we can check out the address that I found for the mystery number. It's a two for one special. Capiche?" Tony taps the top of the suit where he connects to Jarvis via his face mask.

Refocusing on Steve, I see him look in Clint's direction. "I'm not sure at the moment but Agent Coulson and Hill is looking into it." Looking over to Tony, he continues "Affirmative. Natasha and Clint you'll fly Bruce, Hayden, and myself in the plane. Thor is already in route and Tony, we will meet you there. If we make good time we will get there by 1300 hours. This isn't a drill people. Let's go."

"Wait, wait, just wait a minute. Why is Hayden going?" Tony asking the questions we're all thinking.

Sighing in frustration while pinching between his eyes, I don't envy Steve's role as Captain America and our leader. "She asked to go. She said something about a sibling in the area and keeping them safe. Let's get a move on. I'll give out orders upon landing and seeing what we're up against. Knowing Loki, it could be anything." Cap replied and without waiting for more questions he grabbed his shield. With a grace most ballerinas would need to practice there whole career for, he jumped into the back of the plane.

Climbing in after him, I sit down as questions flood my mind. _What is really going on? Is this a trap? Why is Loki back? What is he playing at?_ Not really worried about myself but more for my new friends. I watch as Hayden gets on board all while questioning why a woman who has no living family members suddenly is concerned about relatives living less than a couple hours away.

Jessica's POV

_12 hour's earlier…6pm Saturday_

My whole body tenses as Loki and I face off in a staring match outside the cottage door as the makings of yet another snow storm darkens over us. I really hate snow. "Layla! I demand your presence at once!" Never taking his eyes off me, he yells into the house. Trying to remember what I saw upon my walk down here, I utilize all my senses in an attempt to find any form of energy that I can drain so I can get out of this alive. Remembering all the files of devastation I saw after being pulled in for the repair project of New York, I feel my heart rattle in my chest trying to break free for a moment of relief.

_This is not my life. I don't face down alien terrorists single-handed. I'm a desk clerk specializing in smoothing out the political bull crap. I majored in international relations for shits sake. Ya, I have powers and I know the big wigs. They just happen to be the biggest and deadliest supper hero team in the world but that is about it. I don't fight Loki Fucking Laufeyson! He's not even human. This hell started in a snow bank and now I'm going to die in blizzard. No, not today! Think! Okay, don't show him fear. He'll feed off that. No fear. Be Brave. Ya, right. No I can do this. Okay, here goes nothing. _

"Layla! I demand that you come out here right this instant!" Loki's voice rises in irritation as he breaks eye contact to look into the cottage. Taking a quick scan of the area, I notice there's a car partly hidden behind some trees to my left but without it running, I cannot drain any energy from it. I could hotwire it but that takes time that I can't afford at the moment. Skimming the area once more, I realize I have only two options. One being the items inside the house and the other being the car. Seeing movement in my peripheral, I zero in on the woman who I believed to be a friend. "Did you see her coming?" Loki demands to Layla, as I stare on confused. _Well, that's weird. _"Yes but-"

"Quiet! Stand over there." he points to a circular area indented in the snow by the car. Turning back to me, He smiles- no more like sneers- as he slowly circles me like a cat stalking its prey. "What ever are we going to do with you?" I glare at Layla, not paying any mind to Loki. Anger flows through my veins as a gapping hole opens in my chest, swallowing all the beauty in humanity while leaving me wounded in thinking that nothing in this world could ever be pure again. _She is evil. And I was foolish enough to believe that she was my friend. _

"Trust. A priceless gift that is so fragile. So easily broken. Did you believe her to be a friend, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Whipping my head around so fast that it cracks in three places, I stare in shock at Loki. He stops taunting me to stand directly in front of me so I have to look up to meet his eyes as he continues "Oh yes, I know who you are, Hayden Caldwell. Midgard beings have this prospect that you can tell them anything and it is implied that is in confidence. Oh how very wrong they are, aren't they Layla? I know so much about you, Hayden, the real you. Not this imposter, Jessica, which you have been disguised behind. You cannot obscure yourself from me. I am a God! I am of power! I can feel the energy coursing through your veins, such magic it draws me to you, as I was to Layla." Raising my eyebrows, I look towards Layla who makes statues look energetic. I finally understand how unstable Loki really is as he stands before me. _And I got thrown in the psychiatric ward. This dude should get a life sentence. _His body stills as he laughs quite madly "Oh, you didn't know?" He goes back to circling me as I clench my fists while sliding them into my pockets before I break my hand by socking him in the jaw. I feel sharp metal scrape against my knuckles as I remember that I grabbed my cell phone and knife before leaving my room

_I know I have to be quick because if he can sense my power then he will be able to sense the transfer. If I can get through that bitch while combining some of my own energy with that of my phone I might be able to get the car started and get out of here. I can call S.H.I.E.L.D. and this time they will have to listen to me. _

"Loki-" I hear Layla mutter meekly from my left.

"And where are your other friends?" Loki continues. _Man, he really likes his own voice. "_You're so called Avengers? No one is here to help you are they? In fact, from what Layla tells me, they seem to have forgotten all about you. No visitors, nobody that cares.**"** I clutch the handle of the knife. Relaxing my other hand, I put my palm next to where the battery is on my cell phone.

"Loki, she has a-" Wondering how Layla knows I have a knife, I quickly realize my window of opportunity is closing or should I say, slamming shut in front of me.

"Enough Layla!" he roars with a pointed look. She shrugs her shoulders and looks back to the snow crusted ground. I place my palm on the battery of my phone, frying it in seconds all well transferring the energy into my system. Its feels like hours even though only seconds pass as Loki is within striking distance. I thrust the knife into his thigh two inches above the knee. As I push it in and twist it deeper, Loki grabs me by the throat and throws me with enough force to bend metal. I land in the thicket of trees near Layla and the car.

I've must have passed out because when I wake up, its daylight and it has stopped snowing. I have no idea why I am still alive or at very least not tied up and locked in a room. Not taking any time to question it further, I hear Loki and Layla arguing. Straining to hear what there saying while still trying to appear passed out I listen to the conversation.

"I still don't understand why you were so adamant about me letting her live." _Definitely Loki. _I hear a sigh and Layla says "I told you this, like 100 times already! Because the boss wants her for himself." _The boss? _

"I don't take orders. I am Prince. And someday I will become King! Midgards and their useless-"

I hear a high pitch screech come from Layla as her voice goes from sedated to rapid "I just saw something but I didn't. We have to move. It shows us dead but I don't know how. It's hidden from my view. I thought you couldn't die. If we leave now we can alter the course of action. I have some people who can hide us." Layla hysterically yells to Loki. "I didn't sign on for this. Not to die. Not-"

I hear a slap and "Oh snap out of it! Midgard woman are pathetic. What did you expect, hmm? You'd play spy then get to go home to Mommy and Daddy? Grab the stuff. Let's go." Loki waits by the door of the car while shouting "Hurry up woman! Don't forget the keys."

Dizziness clouds my vision as I feel a sharp pain radiating from my left shoulder while standing up. Looking back, I see a small branch, pointing towards the sky, protruding from my shoulder muscle. I grit my teeth as I pull it out and throw it to the side, wishing I never left the warmth of my room. Anger laced with adrenaline courses through my system, covering up all the pain I feel until later when I will probably pass out in exhaustion. _I will not let them get away. _

"I can't find the keys!" Franticly, I hear from inside the house as Loki just stands there, sighing. "Stop panicking! Look and see yourself finding the keys and then look there!" Loki yells back while muttering "_imbecile fortune teller"_

I crawl along the driver's side door looking under the car to see if his feet move at any point from the other side of the car. _Now what? _I slip under the car as quietly as possible. Knowing nothing about cars, I start to pull on a pipe as I feel a hand grab my arm, pulling me out from under the vehicle and then slam me against the door. Crazed eyes look at me, as Loki shakes me while going "Did you not think I knew you were there, foolish woman? Were you to believe I wouldn't notice? Do you believe me to be daft? Remember, I am drawn to magic. I sense you. You cannot escape me!" His face is so close to mine, our noses are almost touching but if I wasn't about to pee my pants in terror it could appear to be an intimate embrace.

"I found-" Layla stops in her tracks once she realizes I am pinned to the car by Loki. Running behind schedule and knowing he can't or won't kill me, he throws me aside. I watch as Layla puts the bags in the car. Layla starts up the car and then shifts to get into the passenger seat. Loki goes to get in the car and right before he is fully in, I grab at his ankle with my good arm while reaching for the running vehicle with my other. My wounded shoulder protests as I attempt to drain the energy from the car. Felling power course through me, I can almost feel my bones fusing back together while my wounds heal. Confused as to where I got the energy from since my hand missed the car, I search the ground for anything I have overlooked. Standing up in a tense state, I prepare myself to outrun the car, now that I have the ability, and notice Layla is shifting an unconscious Loki into the backseat.

_Well that never happens. Hmm. I just drained from a person. HOLY SHIT!_

Racing the four streets over, I run back to my group home in hopes that Cindy isn't on the phone for once. Sliding into the kitchen, I hear "JESSICA!" from behind me. Swinging around with my arms up, ready to fight whomever was behind me. "Are you a traitor too?" I hiss out at Sam as she stands by the kitchen door with mixed look of concern and surprise. "Well, are you?" I yell as I tense up, ready to go round two. Sam pulls out a chair and motions for me to sit. Scanning the room, I identify that we are alone and for once, Cindy isn't jabbing on the phone. "No, Jessica I am not a traitor. Is it true?" Sam asks, with her eyes full of nothing but compassion. _Ya right! Last time I trusted someone who was compassionate; I spent two weeks in 9__th__ ward and then ended up here. _"We did our monthly room searches two nights ago. Layla has a whole file on you. By law, we cannot look at clients personal documents but when I quickly flipped through it to do the search, that's when I noticed it was full of photographs and other information about you. You're in danger. I tried to call this S.H.I.E.L.D. place but I think I got someone who was having a bad morning." Sam sighs as she runs her hand through her hair.

Trying to absorb all the information she just threw at me, something clicks in my brain as I double check my hypothesis is right. I ask "What phone did you use to call S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"I used the office phone. Why?" Now knowing I'm right, I stand up from the table and pull out my fried cell phone. "When anyone calls out from here, it shows up as North Winds on the caller ID. It doesn't take much to figure out that this is a group home or an organization like it. I don't know why I didn't think of that earlier when I was calling them all this time. They probably thought I was just one of the nut jobs that are bound to call in when given a number out like that." Feeling stupid, I look to Sam. "Do you have a cell phone I can use?" Gesturing to my short lived one. "Yeah, hold on." She goes into the office and comes back within seconds. It's fully charged now. Take your time." She hands me a neon blue flip phone that was probably popular in 2001. Punching in the number, I listen for the standard three rings before someone picks up.

_**Operator: Hello. S.H.I.E.L.D. Crisis and information center. My name is Kevin. How may I be of service?**_

_**Me: Hi Kevin. I am calling in to report in that I spotted Loki Laufeyson in Clearwater, Connecuit on 19 Crescent Lane. He was there last night with another woman who is a friend of mine. **_

_**Operator Kevin: Did you say Loki Ma'am? **_

_**Me: Yes I did. I saw him this morning also. **_

_**Operator Kevin: Are you safe? **_

_**Me: I am somewhere safe, thank you for asking. **_

_**Operator Kevin: I will let my supervising Agent know so we can get a team out to your location as soon as possible. Can I have your name and where you're currently located, please? **_

I hang up the phone and turn it off. Handing it back to Sam, who is standing stock still and looking like she just saw her dead grandmother, I say. "Thank you. You might want to keep that off until my team comes. Until then, I'm going to take a power nap and shower." Going to walk out of the kitchen, I notice she hasn't moved or even really breathed. "Sam, are you alright?" Coming back from wherever mental trap she was in, she looks at me and says "I used to live in New York City. I was there for the attacks. Is it true? Is Loki here? Why did you give them this address and not his?" Sighing, I walk back up to her and go "Loki was here but he left with Layla about 10 minutes before I showed up here. As for giving them this address, I did that for two reasons. One of them being that I plan to show them to the residence in which Loki was living upon there arrival. But before I do that and my second reason, I need answers. Why does a team who goes out and saves all these people from the bad guys cannot even rescue one of there own? I have been missing since September. I am alone. I am beyond confused. And I have been betrayed. But one thing is true. My name is Hayden Elizabeth Caldwell and soon, I will have my life back."

**Reviews**

**Cinderfire**: I hope some questions will be answered in the next few chapters. It won't be all at once because that would be too easy. Thank you for your reviews. Your awesome.

**Hikiri: **I guess I did have your review, just in a different folder. My bad. Yeah, I get what your saying about the condoms but I wanted to bring something up that would make Hayden curious enough to follow Layla. And it should be a rule, HEADPHONES!

**Whitelion**: Thank you so much!


	7. Chapter 7: Unmasked Part 2

**Chapter 7: Unmasked Part 2**

AN: TGIF! So I tried to post this via mobile, which didn't work. I have a whole new respect for anyone on here that either writes there fic by cell phone. It was driving me nuts. So as of this chapter, i decided to discontinue the responses to reviews on the bottom of the chapters. I hope to pick it back up when more people are reviewing. I appricate all reviews and everyone who has been reading as well as any new favorites and follows. As always please read/review. Thank you.

* * *

Putting on my favorite amethyst hoodie and plopping into the couch in the downstairs day room, I restrain myself from screaming in frustration. It's been three hours since I called and nothing. Nobody has shown up. I feel all the anger from the past four months build up inside of me as my whole body tenses up like a wrestler one fight away from winning a championship WWE heavyweight belt. Knowing it would be a terrible idea to start ripping apart this room, with Loki's energy still coursing through me, I attempt to take some deep breaths and do some relaxation crap that I learned in the hospital. It didn't work then and it doesn't work now.

I know it only takes an hour to an hour and a half to get here from NYC and I am baffled as to why they didn't care to send someone yet. I grab the couch pillow, pulling it apart as layers of cotton and fluff float into the air. Not understanding why I cannot keep my anger in check like I usually can, I start to pace into the kitchen through the dinning area and back to the day area. I do so many laps that a path should be engraved into the floor. Giving up, I flop back onto the couch. I flip on the television as I watch the 12 o clock news in an attempt to calm myself from going any more ballistic than I already have.

_I thought using a different phone and not leaving my name would work. Plus the whole Loki thing would grab there attention just a little. I mean come on! What do I have to do? Go down there and parade naked in front of their offices to get there attention? Nah that would only work for Tony. AGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH! _

Just noticing how quiet it has been since I've came back this morning; I get up and move down the hall towards the office. "Sam?" I say. All I see is her head popping out the door with her auburn hair tied back in a French braid, "Where is everyone? All I hear is Cindy jabbing on the phone and you're the only staff here. Its creepy" I say as I look around the vacant office. Laughing as she responds "Creepy? Well, Lucy took the majority of residents to a recreation outing I discovered last night. When you didn't stop in for our 7pm appointment I became worried with everything I found in Layla's room the night before. So I arranged for everyone to be out of the house today so I could look for you, but Cindy, Simon, and the elderly woman from the woman's dorm didn't want to go and I couldn't leave. I felt relieved when you came in this morning."

A look of guilt flashed over her face and then disappeared into her usual concerned and compassionate look you would expect from someone in the mental health field. "Oh, well…Thanks. By the way, you guys might want to get some new pillows for the day area over there." I point in the general area as I smile weekly. Feeling uncomfortable with the determination and outward display of compassion she displayed toward me, I change the subject as I continue on with what I was saying. "Can I use your phone again? It's been almost four hours now that I called and I want to know what is taking them so long. This is craziness!" Sam reaches under a pile of papers that is covering her desk and grabs her phone. "Maybe they had another emergency they had to handle. Just try to be patient. Oh, I left it turned off, like you suggested." She says as she hands me the phone. Powering it on, I stare at her like she is the resident here. Narrowing my eyes, I state "Your one of those glass half full kinds of people, aren't you? It's Loki. There isn't an emergency that can top a call like that. Anyways, you may have lived in NYC during the attacks but you haven't seen the guy up close. He's…deranged. I don't have the words to justify what he is and that is saying a lot because I always do." As I'm talking a far away look of sadness and remorse flash over Sam's face. Not wanting to get into a therapy session or over step my bounds, I walk away as I dial the S.H.I.E.L.D. number.

_**O**__**perator: Hello. S.H.I.E.L.D. Crisis and information center. My name...**_

* * *

Bruces POV

I smile nervously at Hayden sitting next to me as Clint erratically drives down some dirt single lane road with more bumps than a teenager's acne filled face. Looking out the window of the government issued SUV as the tree's zip by, I hear Hayden speaking from next to me. "How close are we?" We race over a couple more pot holes as we speed through a stop sign and fly onto a regular two lane paved street. _Finally!_ "About five minutes." Natasha says from the passenger seat. "We would have been there already if you let me drive. Yet, today you have to be all about taking charge. Simple-minded, imprudent brute." Making me nervous, Clint just glares back at her as we swerve into the oncoming lane. "Trees!" I yell to them, hoping to snap them out of this married couple fighting long enough to make it to the destination with everyone alive. "Look you can't even drive! Pull over! I'll drive-"

"Just fuck each other's brains out and shut the hell up already. God, you two are so annoying!" Hayden cuts in. Looking over at her, I raise my eyebrows with a small smile of amusement and a bigger sense of shock. Yes, they have been arguing for about 2 months. Making matters worse with every mission, we all have to put up with it. But everyone else just deals with it because they know it could result in getting your days numbered by Natasha or an arrow in the eye by Clint. So we put up with the fighting. Although it still makes me want to transform into the other guy and smash there heads in. "Why won't anyone give me the address? All I know is that we're going to Clearwater." Hayden keeps griping from next to me.

_It's almost if someone identical to Hayden's physical attributes is sitting next to me but her personality has done a 180. I hate having a puzzle I can't fix. Was it a trauma? Not a clone, Tony got some DNA and it was a 99% match. At least the rest of the team has been notified by now. _

Lost in thought, I didn't notice that we have stopped and everyone was waiting on me to get out of the vehicle. The first thing when opening the door I hear is more bickering between the love birds. Right as Natasha looked like she was going to claw Clint's eyes out, Steve shouts "ALRIGHT, ENOUGH!" A silence settles over the group that is both refreshing and eerie, considering I haven't had it since I left the lab this morning. "What took you soon long?" Tony, not one for awkwardness, asks. Before either Natasha or Clint can start up again, I give Tony a pointed look while saying "We stopped for coffee."

Looking towards the house for the first time, I see a four story brick mansion surrounded by trees and nested last into a dead-end street. "Something seems weird. This house seems far too big to hold just one man. Thor? What's your take on this?" Cap asks. Scratching his chin with his hammer, Thor looks towards the house in question and then back at us. "He does believe he is deserving of a palace but some things are amiss. The metal buggy isn't fancy enough as well as the location is far too isolated for his likings." I hear Clint and Natasha simultaneous sigh in relief as I tense up and feel the monster in me ready to be released. _I knew it. It is a trap. _"Unless he is hiding out like the coward he is and pulling his resources until the next attack." Tony says through his mask. Hearing this, somehow, brings me back into myself as I refocus on the task at hand and keeping the other guy tamed, for now.

The one rusted vehicle is parked in the half circular lot as our car blocks their path to the street as I listen to the team discuss strategy. "Stark, use your, um, heat scanning-"

"Infra Red, Cap." Natasha saves the man that has so many things to catch up on.

Nodding in Natasha's direction, he continues "Tony, use your Infra Red scan to detect what we are up against. Barton, find someplace high to get to and let us know if you see any incomings or outgoings as well as movements. Be ready for anything. Romanoff, go around back and guard any points of entry. Thor, go with her." I watch as Clint slides up an oak tree with the grace of a squirrel on a cable wire, fast yet careful. Glancing just as Natasha and Thor disappears around the house, I note that Clint's attention is drawn to the area Natasha was in five seconds before. _It might do you two good if you followed Hayden's advice. _I focus my attention back to the conversation between Tony and Cap "Two people are on the third floor and three on the second. None on the first. What's the plan Cap?" Glancing our way, Cap continues "Dr. Banner, stay here with Miss Caldwell. Don't let her out of your site. If you feel you're in danger, you know what to do. Stark you're with me. I am opening the feed of communication for all of us as of now."

I lean against the black dusty car watching Hayden as she checks her phone every thirty seconds while biting her thumb nail. Sensing that I am watching her, she turns and looks at me all while slipping her phone into her pocket. I motion for her to take a seat inside the vehicle while going "Its warmer in here." Shaking her head no, She says "I prefer to stand, in case I'm needed. Thank you." _Needed? For what? _Shrugging, I let it go as I hear Tony's voice came in over our lines of communication.

"So, how are we going to get in? Have the ice queen slip in the air filtration system and sneak us in? Or how about Point Break uses his hammer as a small battering ram and we just storm the place? Oh I know. We're going to cut the power supply and then Clint is going to shoot one of his arrows over here but in a zip line so he can break through a window after he speeds his way over here. Then once inside he throws grenades of sleeping gas-" Four out of six people all scream into the microphones at the same time a combination of

"Tony!" and "Stark!"

Smiling from where I am standing, I listen on as Steve goes "Is everything in life a game to you?"

I can just picture Tony's expression as he responds "Of course Capsicle. Haven't you heard of the expression you only live once?" A couple of sighs of frustration and rolling of eyes later Tony goes "So, really, what's the plan?"

"The plan?" I watch as they approach the front door of the house. "I plan is to ring the door bell in hopes that someone will answer."

"That's your big plan? Are you freaking kidding me?" Tony exclaims.

"No, son, I am not." Cap responds as he reaches for the door bell.

* * *

Jessica's POV

"Sam! There here!" Moving away from the window, I run into the kitchen. "Cindy! You have to go upstairs, now! Hello? Earth to Cindy!"

"Shut up, bitch. I'm, like, on the phone." Cindy replies, turning back to continue talking to her boy toy. _Hopeless. _

Shaking my head, I walk back into the kitchen as Sam is locking the office door. "What she we expect, Jess- I mean Hayden?" Sam says as she looks at me from over her shoulder. Sliding the keys into her pocket, she walks up to the window, looking out as she says to me "A small female with really bright red hair just went around back with some buff long haired guy with a super sized, um, hammer? Some short haired blond dude with, wait is that arrows? Who the hell uses arrows these days?"

Smiling and a little surprised I go "Did you just say hell? Never mind, that's Clint Barton. Once you see him use the arrows, you won't question it. Don't underestimate the small chick, her name is Natasha Romanoff. As for the hammer, it has its party tricks. And he is Thor."

"Thor as in the God of thunder and Loki's brother?" Sam states with a look of awe shinning from her eyes.

"The one and only. He's hot, right? Too bad he's taken but he's nice to look at."

"I wasn't- I mean I didn't-" Blushing she looks back outside. "Oh there is Captain America and Iron Man. I recognize them from the news. There walking to the front door. There is some disheveled guy standing near the cars with oh my-

_DING DONG_

Not waiting for Sam to finish, I race down the stairs so fast that I almost fall. Standing in the foyer, my heart is pounding with anticipation as I put my hand on the door handle and pull it open. Standing there are two members of my team that I have grown to care so much for the past year. A big part of me just wants to jump into there arms and beg them to take me home. The other part of me, the stubborn part, has me rooted to the floor, angry and hostile as I demand answers of why I was left behind. The stubborn part wins. It always does.

"Hey Cap, Tony. Long time no see. What? Not even a hello? Am I not even worth that?" I look back and forth between the masked Tony and the Captain, trying to understand why they aren't happy to see me. _Wow, even Tony's quiet for once. _I try again. "Hello? Why aren't you guys talking? It's me. It's Hayden. You know me." Something about my name seems to snap them out of there trance. I feel a whoosh behind me as Sam flies down the stairs and joins me where I am standing.

"Ma'am, I don't believe this is the best place for you at the moment. I think you should go back upstairs." Cap calmly states to Sam while his eyes never leave my face. "Is Loki on these premises?" Meanwhile, I hear Tony speaking into his microphone "Bruce, bring her up here. We have a situation. No, I can't tell you much more than that."

Responding to the Captain I go "No. He wasn't living here. I can take you to his residence which is about four streets over from here. Even though he is no longer there he did take a woman that lives here with him and she has been helping him get supplies."

_Yeah, like condoms. Oh god, was Layla sleeping with him? Is she going to have evil babies? Oh wait, that's what the condoms are for dumb ass. _

Captain nods as I hear the shuffle of feet get closer and Tony opens his face mask. Both men turn as Bruce and a woman-HOLY SHIT! It's like staring in a mirror only I'm not. She has my hair, my face, my everything. She even has my uniform and badge on.

_Oh, that explains a lot. I can't be mad at them now, dambit. Does she have some sort of cloning powers or something? I don't get it. _

Dumbfounded, I stare at this chick with my mouth hanging open and head tilted slightly to the right. She smiles at me. Not a sweet smile like Sam does but more like an unpleasant I'm going to kill you in your sleep and have fun doing it kind of smile. I'm frozen in place as she looks at me and goes "Hey sis. It's been a long time, about 28-29 years."


	8. Chapter 8: The Truth Hurts

**AN: ****So I don't really have a max or min. chapter length. I try to keep things above two thousand words or so. Usually I end the chapter whenever it feels right. **

**Tell me what you think. Do you love the story so far? Hate it? Let me know what I can do better or if it is nothing at all, cool. But as always and above all, please read. I hope you enjoy. Happy Spring. **

* * *

**Chapter 8- The Truth Hurts**

It was like time froze everyone around me. Even the snow had stopped as an unnatural stillness fell among us. No one moved as I tried to figure out how this woman was my sister. "Sister? Cut the crap, I'm an only child. Who are you really?"

_Is she really the crazy one and decided to fixate on me? No that doesn't make sense. Just because we look a lot alike doesn't mean we're sisters or anything._

My mind races as I try to figure out who she really is while simultaneously entertaining the idea that she could be related to me. Sighing, she goes "I am your sister, your identical twin to be exact. Didn't dear old mom and dad ever tell you about me? Why don't you go ask them? Oh that's right, their dead. Such a tragedy." Sarcasm drips from her words, as her sparkling sapphire eyes narrow at me. "You don't have to believe a word I'm saying. Here, look at this." I watch as she pulls out a fragile looking piece of paper. Everyone seemed to move at once as she stepped forward to hand me the document. Cap grabbed Sam, throwing her behind him all while putting up his shield as Tony lowered his face mask and jumped in my "sisters" direction to block her. _Wow, overkill much people? It is just a piece of paper._ Bruce somehow ended up in front of me, trembling and attempting to take deep breaths. His eyes lock with mine and I notice that instead of the usual milk chocolate color, they're clouded over with rage and green. _Not good. _

"Bruce. It's okay. There isn't a threat. It's just some paper. She wasn't going to attack. Right, everyone?" I hear a bunch of yea's and yes from around me but my focus is on Bruce and how much he hates to let the monster inside win. "Come on, focus. We can do this together." Smiling at him, I place my hand, open palmed, onto his chest as his neck and arms start to expand into the Hulk. "Bruce…" Not knowing what will happen but hoping it doesn't hurt him; I start to drain some of the energy from him into myself.

_Here goes nothing. It made Loki fall asleep…I think. _

I feel the usual rush come over me as Natasha and Thor come running down the stairs. A sense of controlled calm hits me for about thirty seconds. Then anger. An overwhelming rage so powerful, I want to kill everyone within a hundred mile radius. Pivoting on my left foot, I spring towards Cap and with unsuccessful attempt to latch my hands around his throat all while screaming at decibels that usually would shatter glass.

"Jessica-I mean Hayden. Listen to me."

"Now's not the time to reason with her Ma'am."

"What the hell?"

"That was freaky."

"What just happened?"

"The lady seems to be in distress."

As everyone talks all around me at once, I couldn't figure out who was who. Lunging at the person nearest to me, I try to get rid of some of this rage. My vision starts to turn black around the edges as I miss Thor and fall onto the pavement. Still screeching with tears running down my face, I curl into a ball and pass out.

* * *

"_**What now?" The boss yells into the phone. "The Avengers and the model just got back from Clearwater, sir. The model is in custody and her sister is under the care of S.H.I.E.L.D., sir. Our undercover, a Layla Jones, just arrived at a safe house in NYC and Loki is with her. He is from the NYC attacks and a-" Cutting the second off, the boss goes "Yea, I know who he is. Interesting. Continue." Putting his feet up on his desk, he waits for the second to continue talking. "Well, um, Hayden is no longer under the identity of Jessica Smith and the model has been compromised. This wasn't part of the plan, um, sir." The second stammers. "Yes, I know. But plans change. Get ready to relocate. We are going to NY. Let everyone know." Hanging up the phone, the boss gets up and walks to the full length mirror placed behind the door. Smiling at his reflection as he fixes his tie, he says to himself "Plans sometime change for the better." **_

* * *

_Ah man, my body's pissed! Not mad at you and I'll forgive you in a few hours kind of pissed. More like, so pissed that if I died, my friends would bring me back to life just to kill me again for leaving them kind of pissed. Ugh, what happened? _

Fighting through a heavy hazy feeling, I start to wake up. I feel every muscle I didn't know I possess complain for leaving this unconscious state I was in. All I smell is a combination of rubbing alcohol mixed with chlorine sprinkled with soap. Oh god, I've died and am trapped in a gym for eternity. _Ugh, I am in my own personal hell. _Opening my eyes, I see that I am at the medical bay of S.H.I.E.L.D. _Over react much? _I look to my right and see that Bruce is fast asleep in the chair by my bed. He is wearing a new shirt than earlier but otherwise still has the same clothes on as before. His arm muscles make the shirt look small while a small patch of hair peeks out from his chest. Seeing him starting to wake up, I close my eyes quickly so I'm not caught staring.

"I know you're awake." I hear Bruce say. Opening my eyes, I sit up and watch him while he continues "I want to talk to you about, um, about before." He looks away before he finishes his sentence, staring at the floor. A couple of minutes pass before I realize he isn't going to say anything as he continues to look around the room at everything but me. "What about before?" I say, trying to ease him into the conversation. He glances at me before looking away again and says "How did you do it? How did you stop…him?"

"Stop who? What happened after I passed out?" I say while running my hands through my tangled curls.

Still not looking at me, Bruce goes "It's kind of spotty, my memory. I remember having to bring Vivian, your sister, forward to the house and seeing you standing there. Then everyone seemed to move at once when she went to reach into her suit. We thought she had a weapon. All I could think about was that I had to protect you- the real you." Bruce's eyes find mine at the confession as his voice fills with emotion with his face flushes. He continues, "I remember that you tried to calm me down. I tried to stay myself but he always wins. Then it gets crazy. It was as if a cord was being pulled from inside of me, which is physically and scientifically impossible. It's hard to explain." Bruce leans back in the chair, closing his eyes as he falls silent again.

"Try" I encourage.

"It was like I was in reverse, a reverse of transformation into him. An eerie calm settled over me and I started collapsing back into myself. I could feel all the anger leave my body. I haven't felt that kind of peace in…well; it's been a long time." He opens eyes. "I was okay again, even calmer and more in control. So in control that it was like the Hulk was asleep inside of me for once. Not bursting to come out and destroy the mason behind us or um, the town it resides in. Crazy, right?" Bruce admits as his face turns a shade typical of the Black Widows hair.

"No, I don't think crazy is the word I would use. Weird, different, unsual. I don't know really. I've only done it once before to Loki and it was earlier that morning. So what else happened?"

Bruce just raises his eyebrows at the Loki comment but then continues "I heard screaming so I looked over and you were curled in a ball on the ground. Then you passed out. We all were worried for you until I checked your vital sings and realized that you were just need to sleep it off. I thought Thor and Tony were going to stroke out. You've been here recovering from the energy overload. That's my hypothesis in which the doctor's here agree with."

"Did anyone find Loki's place? What happened to Vivian?" I say as my hands tighten into fists.

"Samantha showed Cap and a few of the others that Layla girl's room in which they confiscated the file she had on you. In it was written an address which was local, so Cap set up a team to go. Clint returned with us and Vivian. Everyone else returned last night." Bruce says as he goes to get up.

"Wait, how long have I been asleep?"

"For 49 hours and-

"I don't care if she is asleep. Wake her up! I want answers and I am sick of waiting for them!" I hear Director Fury yell from outside my door. Still shocked I have been asleep for two days, I don't react much when Director Fury comes into my room. "Oh good, your awake. How are you feeling, Hayden?" He scans the area with his one good eye while walking up to my bedside.

"I feel alright, sir." I respond. I have only spoken to him once before. After seeing him around the office for almost a year, I learned that it is better to stay out of his way. "The prisoner will only talk to you. We need to find out what information she knows and who she is working with. Do you understand? She will be brought into interrogation room B. I'll give you 15 minutes to get ready. " Director Fury states as he looks over to Bruce and nods his head while swiftly leaving the room.

"Dr. Banner-"

"No, please call me Bruce. I think we are on a first names basis by now, don't you?" He almost smiles at me.

"Yeah."

_Oh what a real clever come back. Wow, he is hot when he barley smiles. I can only imagine if he lets go and is, I don't know, happy. _

I realize I am wearing the same clothes from a couple days ago minus my sweat shirt. "Could you find someone to get me a uniform while I take a shower?" I ask Bruce as I get out of the hospital bed. "Everything you may need was brought in this morning. I'll see you later." He scrambles out of my room. The door shutting before I can thank him for talking with me.

Walking into the bathroom, I notice I have the standard uniform as well as the usual shower supplies with two plush blue beach towels. Taking the fastest shower known to man, I dry off and get ready with seven minutes to spare. Walking back into my room, I notice there is a cup of coffee and a chocolate chip muffin. Picking up the coffee and taking a sip, I see a piece of paper fall to the floor. Picking it up and reading it, I realize it is a note.

"_**You should probably eat something. The coffee is decaf. I'll be in the lab if you need me. -Bruce" **_

Pocketing the note, I decide to eat the muffin in route while leaving the hospital area and then catching the elevator. I finish the muffin just as I walk up to the interrogation room. Standing by the doors are two agents I don't know and Clint, who is holding a file. "Here is everything we have on her. I know you haven't done any interrogations before but if you need anything, just let us know. Fury, Tony, and Natasha will be monitoring the interview from behind the glass and I will be out here in the hall." He says as he hands over the file.

"Why such the over kill, Clint?" I look to the guards and back at him.

"We like to prepare for anything." He states and then goes to talk to one of the guards about something. Not really paying attention to them, I look into the file. I flip through the pages, trying to convince myself that the data that is inside is incorrect.

"Clint, is this accurate?" I hold out the DNA and finger print analysis results as the paper shakes uncontrollably. He doesn't take the paper or even look at me as he replies "Yes. It was tested three times to be sure." A part of me wants to think that this is a lie, that she isn't my sister. I want to believe that she is a clone or a psychotic chick who believes she is apart of a government agency. I met some of those in the hospital. But if I continue with those thoughts, with the evidence in front of me telling me otherwise, I will become the one who isn't grounded in reality and in fact, crazy. I square my shoulders as I take a deep breath and open the door to talk to the sister I never knew I had.

* * *

_AN2: Sorry on the shortness of this chapter but the one is going to be long. I have it written out already. It just want to double check it for spelling and all that jazz. If I have extra time, I will try to get it done and do a double posting this week. Have a great weekend everyone!_


	9. Chapter 9: Not a Typical Interrogation

AN: Sorry this is late everyone. I have been majorly sick this week. I was planning to update on Tuesday right before AOS but then an ear infection and cold later, it wasn't happening. I am thinking that I am changing my update days to Tuesdays. The weather is getting nicer and I am getting busier that I cannot be always reliable to update on a friday. So I am shooting for Tuesdays. Its more practical. I hope you like the chapter. As always, please read and review.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Not a Typical Interrogation**

"Hello Miss Andrews"

"Vivian, I insist."

I throw down her file and put my hands on the back of the extra chair in the room. "Miss Andrews, Director Fury said you would only talk to me. Is that correct?" Her eyes, overflowing with disgust flicking over me.

"Do curl your hair?" She asks.

"What?"

"Your hair? Do you curl it?" She states as she goes to pull on her own hair but the cuffs strapping her to the table restrain her.

Annoyed as I look to towards the cameras that I know everyone is watching us from while saying "No. My hair has always been wavy. I don't-"

"Our hair. Twins remember. I know they did a DNA sample as well as other tests. Also, I know that you have seen them." She calmly states as she picks the nail polish off her nails.

_She's trying to unnerve me. And here I thought she wanted beauty tips. _

"Why did you take my place here? Why didn't you just approach me in a coffee shop or call me or face book message or anything but this?"

"I just wanted to see what it were like to be you, I guess. I got carried away." Her voice was barely audible over the admission.

_Either she is a great actress or she is being honest. Now which is it?_

"Were you or your organization a part of my disappearance?"

"What disappearance? I thought you were sick and getting help."

"Cut the crap. Why can't I remember anything from the three months when I was missing?" I glare as my hands clutch the back of the chair, my knuckles losing all color.

"I couldn't tell you that. Maybe you hit your head too hard or you had a nervous break down, I really don't know the makings into your mind." Vivian responds as she shrugs her shoulders and leans back a in the metal chair.

"Can't or won't? You're so sure of yourself, aren't you?" I respond, trying to keep my temper under control. "Who are you working with while impersonating me? Various agents saw you talking on your phone in a suspicious manner during work hours."

"I was just checking in with my baby sitter. I didn't want anyone to know who I was talking to so I always hung up if another person came around. They all know you don't have any children but I have a little girl." She looks up at me with the sweetest look of innocence.

_A baby. I love children. I have a niece. I could be an aunt. Maybe this isn't so bad. _

"How old is she?" I ask.

"Seven"

"What's her name?"

"Audrey Maxwell Caldwell"

As she said the last name, I felt the rage I have been trying to keep under control rise inside of me. She stared into my eyes but this time the mask is off. All notion of innocence has vanished as an evil and twisted smile falls across her face. Losing all control, I pick up my chair and wedge it under the door. Then I move on to this creature that DNA says is my sister.

Grabbing her by her collar, I try to throw her against the wall but the stupid leg and arm restraints hold her down. Pulling her against them until I see her grimace, I say, my voice cold and menacing. "Do you think that you're clever? You're not on some trip to learn more about me and my life. You want to destroy me. Well, chick, here is a news flash and listen up because this is a special report and only once. You better hope whoever it is that's out there working with you can save you from the hell I can and plan to arrange for you. Have you ever been to an S.H.I.E.L.D. prison, Miss Andrews? Not many people reside there but I'm going to let you in on a little secret: there co-ed. A pretty little thing like yourself, I mean, your never know what could happen. Audrey was MY mother, not yours. Maxwell was MY father, not yours. They loved me until the day they died. They just threw you away. If I ever hear you talk about them again, as much as a whisper, I will kill you myself. And that, _**Vivian**_, is not a threat. It's a promise I plan to live up to."

I throw her back down on the chair and notice, with a sick satisfaction, that blood is dripping down her arms from where the cuffs cut into her. Grabbing her file and moving the chair away from the door, I glance back to her. I smile to myself as I see her glare at me while rubbing her wrists and then move down to her ankles. I put my hand on the door and as I am walking through it I hear Vivian say to me. "Oh sister, dear."

Every sensory tool that I have screamed for me to just keep going but the tiny stubborn part of me, the part that always takes over, made me stop in the door way and turn around. "What?" I rasp as I glare at her intently while wishing that laser beams could shoot out of my eyes and erase her from existence. Then it hit me. She is the evil mirror of myself. There is nothing I can do that can throw her off. I am unprepared where as she came all ready in sending me on this emotional rollercoaster to hell.

"I thought you might want to read this. YOUR mom sent it to me, via her will, for when I turned 18." She holds up a faded, beat up looking envelope.

Walking back into the room, I reach towards the envelope as Vivian clasps her hand, surprisingly strong, on my wrist. "Have fun" She smiles like she just found out she is going to the royal ball and the next thing I know she is gone. Everyone and everything is gone. All I see in front of me is one of my worst night mares coming to life.

* * *

Layla's POV

Standing at my new post in the basement of the warehouse, guarding the storage room in which houses our weapons, food, and money, I can't help but feel like I pulled the short straw. Next to the storage room is a bathroom that is permanently out-of-order due to one of the toilets that backs up and puts off an odor that is so pungent I feel like throwing up for the full twelve hours I have to stand here. Fixing it is never a necessity and I believe they keep it broken so they have an area to put their members who screwed up. Right now I am on a rotating schedule with one other guy. I heard he got tortured by the Black Widow to the point that he was barely breathing and then gave up a safe house that the Avengers raided later that day, killing five of our men.

_I didn't get anyone killed or even kill anyone. What did I do that was so terrible? I let Hayden go and brought Loki here. I thought they would be thrilled! How could I know that they would capture the model? I just want to get off guard duty. This blows. I deserve better. I mean, its LOKI! _

Shifting my weight to my left side, I look at the clock that is positioned on the wall directly across from where I am standing. _Thirty more minutes._ "Still ordered to watch over inanimate objects?" I hear coming from my right, down the hall. Flicking my eyes to camera that watches over the organizations rejects and then back to the voice, I go to say something then remember my warnings upon arriving here from the safe house.

_**If you want to live then you will agree to the consequences to your delinquent behavior while on your mission. You will work twelve hours every day as a guard in front of the storage area on the bottom level. You have one five-minute break in which you can do anything you choose but choose wisely. You cannot do any of the following while on duty and if caught, you will be executed on the spot. You can't sleep, eat, use the bathroom, speak, move, or even breathe out of turn. Do you understand? **_

Clamping my mouth shut, I glare in the general direction that I heard Loki's voice and continue on with my shift. "Oh that's right. You're not allowed to speak." Loki snickers as he moves closer. "After you're done with this and you wash off that horrid smell, I do require you meet me in our sleeping quarters." Knowing I can't acknowledge him, he moves off to whatever he was doing before he came down into the dungeon. I look back to the clock and notice that I have only five more minutes to go as I hear boots stomping on the stairs down the hall, meaning my relief is here. I move for the first time since my break six hours ago and look over to the other prisoner who is sliding up to do his time. I nod my head to him and scurry towards the showers while trying to guess what it is that Loki wants from me and wonder if it has anything to do with the meeting he went to today.

After showering, I walk into our bedroom which is just room filled with two twin sized cots and a closet. I see that Loki hasn't arrived yet so I lay on my bed in hopes to catch some rest before he gets back. Falling imminently into a deep sleep, I don't notice how much time has passed when I feel him shake me awake. "My god woman, you sleep like the dead. Oh good, your finally awake." Loki says as he towers over me.

Glaring at him, I sit up. "What's going on?" I ask.

"We have to leave at once." Loki says as he paces next to the small window looking out to the other warehouses in the area.

"What? Why?"

"They are extremely unorganized, it's astonishing they haven't been caught or killed by now. Midgards. They want to go to war with the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. but are exceedingly underpowered. Many will die and in the end, they will lose."

I look at him skeptically. "You don't care about them and if they die. What is really going on?"

"I distress for you that is all. You work all day down in that rancid hallway guarding that storage area. It's impracticable."

"Nice try. You don't worry about me any more than I worry about you here."

A smirk flashes a cross his face so fast that if I blinked I would have missed it. "Ah, yes. You are correct in your assumptions. We will leave tonight, yes?"

Something tugs at memory as I say "Does this have anything to do with the meeting you had with the boss today?"

"THE BOSS? He is a man who is delusional in thinking he can rule. I am blessed from royalty and purpose. We must leave tonight and I am not taking no for an answer!"

_Okay, pot kettle on the delusional stuff but whatever. _

"No." I say quietly but with force and conviction. "You only want to leave because you don't have control. Well, Loki, not everything is about you. This place, these people are my family and even family sucks sometime. You work through the hard times, like I am doing, because even I have lessons to learn. Yet again, what would you know about working hard because all you ever do is away? So what if people die. So what if we lose. At least we tried and we fought in something we believed in."

Loki storms over to me and pulls me up by the scruff of the neck. Quietly, but with enough venom in his voice to make my blood run cold he goes "Don't pretend, little girl, that you know me just because we've spent afternoons chatting and having sex." Throwing me back on the bed, he walks back to the window while saying "Do you hear yourself? You speak as if you are going to war for something noble but in the end you are going for greed and spitefulness. Did you know the reasoning behind all this? The real reasons? This isn't a family. This is an army. An army of Midgards, of terrorists ready to betray their own world for what? For a factitious notion of family? You speak as if you know what it is going on but in fact, you know very little and because of that, I expect you to be one of the first to die." Shaking his head, he leaves the room while I sit and stare at the wall, sleep leaving me for now.

I try to turn off my brain but the day I joined TRIO keeps running through my head like a bad re-run. _You'll never have to feel alone again, Layla. You can join us. We can use your set of skills here. We are a family. We are The Relations and Idolized Organization. The relation symbolizes family, which is our top priority. We make sure each one our members feel special and important, hence the Idolized in our name. So will you join us?_

I need to get some sleep because I know my shift is going to come before I am ready for it. I look to the clock and notice I have four more hours until I need to get up. I flash to my first night at TRIO and the family dinner we had when the Boss made a toast to his friend who died at the hands of the Avengers. _As the great author once said "Bad things do happen; how I respond to them defines my character and the quality of my life. I can choose to sit in perpetual sadness, immobilized by the gravity of my loss, or I can choose to rise from the pain and treasure the most precious gift I have- life itself." _

I hear footsteps walking towards my door from the hallway so I close my eyes and fake sleep as Loki walks in. "Oh woman please! You are the worst actress in the nine realms. I know you are awake." Not opening my eyes, I continue to pretend so I don't have to deal with his crap when I could be still be happily asleep. "Fine if you want to be juvenile and pretend to sleep, I can find someone else's mouth to give me satisfaction." _Yeah, like that is going to win me over. _I can feel him stand over me and with a huff, turn to his bed and plop into it. Smiling in the dark, I turn over while pulling the blanket over my shoulders and fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Bruce's POV

I go to click on my computer screen as I hear the lab doors lock and the emergency PA system come on. "Code two, second floor." Trying to remember what a code two is I look around at the five members in the lab as two heavily armed guards appear out of nowhere and stand at the end of the hall. _Second floor is interrogations and the temporary jail. Fuck! _Pulling out my phone, I go to call Tony as my computer screen starts beeping. I pull up the video conversation and see Tony staring back at me.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"You need to get down here, ASAP!" Tony says.

"Okay. I'm kind of locked in here with two guard dogs at the end of the hall. How do you suppose I do that?"

"You're a scientist, so you're smart, hmm? Figure it out."

I run to the door without even closing the computer program and pull out the override program to unlock it. Noting it needs an administrative pass code that I don't have, I look around for something to throw through the glass door frame. I grab the fire exchanger, throwing it through the door as shards fly into every direction. Mumbling "Sorry" to the other scientists, I slowly walk with my hands raised to the guards who are both pointing there guns at me.

"You can shoot me if you want but I don't think you would like that outcome. Last time a gun was fired towards myself, the other guy took over and spit it back out. Now let's avoid all that mess and just let me by." The bigger guy looks over to the other and nods his head while motioning with his gun for me to pass. I take the stairs to the lobby area and what greats me is bizarre.

The receptionist was about to pick up the phone but she just stands there, unmoving with her eyes wide open. Her mouth is stretched open in a silent scream yet everything is unnaturally silent. Her face shows horror that I have never seen in my life. _I don't want to be here. _I notice two guards that are standing by the entrance are both frozen like the receptionist but one of the guard's guns is missing. Looking at the three of them, I feel disturbed. It was like they were all petrified. Trying to shake off the terror I am witnessing, I go back to the stairs and proceed to the second floor.

I take a deep breath as I prepare myself for what is ahead. Walking down the hallway, I enter the area that I knew Hayden and Tony were. I see Barton's back, leaning over one of the guards on the floor while another guard was stuck in the frozen stature as the people downstairs. I take a quick glance inside the room. Vivian is nowhere to be found and the cuffs she was wearing are laying there empty with faint traces of blood on them. _How did she get free of them? _I see Hayden is stuck in her own world of terror. I was about to run in to help Hayden until I felt a hand softly restrain me on the arm. "Don't" Barton said. "Trust me."

"What do you mean, don't? She could be in pain!"

"I get it, you want to help her, and I do. Physical contact will make it worse before it gets better." Barton says while looking down at the injured guard.

"How do you know this?"

"He got shot, right?" Barton says as he gestures to the guard on the floor. "It wasn't fatal, just his knee was shot out. I was stuck in that mind fuck that bitch put a bunch of us in. He didn't realize what was going on so he touched me and because of it, I snapped out of it. But not before I punched his skull in. She made me kill one of my friends." His eyes shone with such intense rage, I felt grateful that I had the other guy for protection for once. My fists tighten as I take a deep breath.

Knowing the last thing he needed was to hear how it wasn't his fault and such, I figure we should come up with a plan. "What should we do?" I say as I try to stay in my true forum.

"Let's get Tony, Natasha, and Fury out of there first and wake people up. Then worry about the rest later." I pull up Tony's information on my phone as I stand outside the door that was preventing me access.

"_**Took you long enough. Did you stop for pizza on the way?"**_

"Shut up Tony and tell me what I need to do to get this door open."

"_**Considering Fury is in here with us and you need his finger prints to over ride the system, I believe that involves some friendly government hacking."**_

_Sigh. Sometimes I really hate my life. I hate hacking even more. Things were so much easier in India. _

"Okay give me a couple of minutes and you all will be out of there."

"_**We're not going anywhere, buddy. We're having a blast? Right, Nat? Playing cards, a little dancing, some drinks. It's like a casino without the losing money part."**_

I try to focus and not listen to Tony's stupid jabber as I work my way around the key pads security and bypass the main lock system which turns out isn't that much different from the emergency alert one. I'm almost done when I hear Natasha yelling so loud that I don't need to listen via the phone.

"_**I swear Stark if you don't shut up, I am going to cut out your tongue and pull each tooth out so slowly with a wrench so that you'll be begging me for mercy. Then when I am done with that I will break every bone in your body, all two hundred and six of them but wait an hour in between each break so you can really feel the pain. Why you may ask? Because then you can never talk again and you can understand just a bit of the pain I have to go through just listening to you talk. So for the love of everything, I swear, do try and test me and then see what happens." **_

I stop what I am doing and turn to Clint with raised eyebrows who just shrug. Getting back to the task at hand, I find the loop-hole and the door springs open as well as the sirens turn off. I almost burst out laughing at what I see inside. Director Fury has his feet propped up on the desk and is fast asleep in one of the chairs. Tony is looking shell-shocked at Natasha's outburst. And Natasha bolted out of the room the second the door opened. Shaking my head and laughing, I turn to Tony. "I have my way with the ladies, don't I?" Tony says as he clasps his hand on my shoulder and bursts out laughing while saying. "Let's get this show on the road."

Tony walks off to suit up as I help Clint remove the dead guard from the hallway. I look back into the interview room where Hayden is. I feel my heart constrict from seeing the terror that is spread across her face. I hear Tony before I can see him. He probably will have a rebuilt and improved suit by next week but right now, this one has been through a lot of damage.

_When did that happen? He was probably messing around and something exploded nearby. As for Hayden, how did I get to care so much? I barely know her. _

Pushing the thoughts aside, I focus on the task at hand as he walks up to me. "Everyone down stairs is unfrozen or whatever you want to call it. It has to be skin to skin contact to wake them up so Clint, could you help me?"

I hear Clint agree as he moves to touch the guard and then jumps out of the way while pulling me with him. Tony stands in between us as he literally gets the shit kicked out of his suit and then dude breaks down into tears. _Whoa. That explains why his suits messed up. _The same thing happened again with Hayden but as she started crying, Tony passed her to me. _I don't know what to do with this. _Holding her on my lap, I rub her back trying to sooth her so she can catch her breath. Her arms wrap around my waist and grip me like a vice as she violently shakes and continues to hysterically sob. _What should I do? _I look around the room as I start to move back and forth as if we are in a rocking chair and continue to rub her back. _It's not helping. Shit! _Tony walks back in the room with his face plate up looking concerned while also ready to kill.

"Happy is waiting with a car outside. Bring her to my tower. She'll be safe there until she calms down. Don't forget this, she might want it later. I got the all clear from Fury." Tony states as he hands me an envelope.

Raising my eye brows at the all clear part but otherwise, I don't question it. "Are you ready to leave, Hayden? " I ask. Not really expecting an answer, she buries herself further into me, looking for warmth. _Why is she so cold? What did Vivian do to her? _I sweep her up, bridal style and carry her outside to the awaiting car while hoping I can be the friend she really needs me to be.


	10. Chapter 10: Memories

**AN: So I am so sorry this is late right when i am planning to switch to Tuesdays. I feel so bad. I am going to update weekly! I got addicted to this game, Skyrim. If you ever played it, you might know what i am talking about. I forgot all about updating. Please forgive me! Anyways, Please read and review. **

* * *

**Chapter 10- Memories**

Hayden's POV

"Drink it before it gets cold." Bruce says as he hands me a cup of tea. I peer up at him and attempt to smile. Before we can make eye contact, I look towards his chest to avoid the pity or concern that I am sure would be etched across his face. Noticing the wet blotches down his shit, I inwardly groan in embarrassment remembering that I hysterically cried all over him. Felling my face heat up at the memory, I quickly take s sip of tea to divert any attention off my face. "If you, um, want to, um, talk or anything, um, I am here." Bruce says to me while moving around Tony's guest kitchen.

_How freaking cute was that? Without him knowing why I just cried and probably got snot all over him and he is still here. He is here._

"Thanks." I smile for real this time. "Is there any sugar? Tea isn't my normal cup of-you know what, never mind." _I think I'm losing it. I should move back into the group home. _I try not to start laughing at my own almost pun as I walk out of the kitchen into the adjunct living area. Plopping on the couch and enjoying the silence for once, I feel myself relax for the first time in hours. I hear Bruce walk up and put a sugar bowl next to me and just stand there. Waiting for what, I don't know. "You can sit down and relax. I'm not going to bite and I do believe the crying is done for today." I say. Bruce sits in the armchair next to the L shaped couch I am sprawled out on, looking at home for the first time since we arrived.

"I was seven when I lost my parents and went to live with my Aunt in London. I didn't know I had the energy absorption power then. I was home sick from school. I think it was strep this time. I was sick a lot as a kid so it's hard to keep tract. Anyways, I remember my parents were fighting because they couldn't find a sitter and they were doing an important project at work. They were engineers. So they decided to bring me to work and stick me in there office with popsicle, ah yes it was strep, and some of my GI Joes." I glance over to Bruce to see if he is listening to me or if I am talking to myself. Surprisingly, he is paying attention and appears to be a tad surprised.

"What?" I ask.

"You didn't play with dolls or whatever little girls usually play with?" He states.

"I'm surprised you picked up on that. But no, I never liked Barbie's or any other dolls. I would get them as gifts from my friends and they always ended up with their hair cut off or the victims in my war battles from my GI Joes." I smile at the memory.

I hear Bruce chuckle as he moved closer to me, sitting on the couch.

"I haven't thought about this in a long time. I haven't been able to." I sigh as I pull my legs up around my body and hug myself.

"You don't have to talk about this if you don't want to." Bruce says as he pulls me in for another hug.

"No, I do. I need to tell someone. Do you mind?" Bruce just shakes his head no as he rubs my back.

Continuing with my story, I say. "By then, I was bored with playing war and my popsicle have been long gone so I went in search for my parents. I was walking by this huge machine and I saw my parents ahead leaning over this other part across the room. I was about to run over to them, angry I was stuck in the office the whole time when there was an explosion." My whole body starts to shake as I clench my hands in fists and rock back and forth.

"It's what I saw when that bitch grabbed me. I saw my parents die, over and over and I was helpless to stop it! Do you what is really sick about all this? Right before she sent me into my own personal hell, she said 'Have fun.'" I shutter and Bruce tightens his grip around me.

Bruce continues to hold me but I pull away. I don't deserve his kindness. I couldn't save them. I feel my heart expand until it feels like it is going to explode with the waves of despair that is slamming into me at all different angles like daggers piercing at my heart. Pulling at my hair, I start to cry but this time its more for the loss of what could have been then remembering what was.

"I just want to forget. I did for the longest time. I don't know what she did when she froze me like that but it is like my brain is overloaded with information and no place to store it." I stand up and start to pace around the furniture, trying to expel some of the nervous energy that has invaded the calm I just had. Continuing, I go "I did save people that day. I saved a single mother with four children. I saved a woman with two cats. I saved a man who just got married. I also saved another man whose wife just had a baby. But my own parents, I couldn't save them. I drew the force of the explosion into me with powers I didn't even know I had until that moment and still, they died. What do I have to show for it if I couldn't even save the people I loved?" Stopping in front of Bruce, I plead with my eyes for answers that in my subconscious I know he doesn't have.

"Do you realize you just said the powers you didn't know you had?" Bruce kindly says to me. "How could you save someone when you are seven years old, a kid, if you didn't even know that you possessed powers? I know about guilt, trust me I am the captain of that team. But you have two choices now. You can either let the guilt consume you, destroy you to a point that it eats away at your life until it's all you can think about and the only relief you get is death. Or it can motivate you to help us in making a plan and catch this psycho bitch before she gets to anyone else. What choice is yours? Don't let Vivian win."

Sitting back down next to him, I smile as I look into his espresso colored eyes. I softly go. "No one is dying today. Thank you. I needed to hear that."

"You should probably get some rest." Bruce whispers as he brushes some hair away from face and wipes the last of my tears away. It's like I forgot how to speak. Feeling almost paralyzed at the gentleness of the gesture and the close proximity of our bodies, I almost hold my breath in hopes he will kiss me. _Kiss me, damn it! _His eyebrows are knitted together as his eyes fight an eternal battle while he closes in to the point where our two breaths seem to be locked in a passionate kiss.

"Um, Dr. Banner, sir?" Jarvis says as I jump out of Bruce's embrace and take a deep breath.

Sigh "Yes, Jarvis." Bruce says as he rubs his hands over his eyes.

"Tony wants to know if you gave Miss Caldwell the letter yet and if so it needs to be returned to headquarters."

Spinning around to Bruce who is looking like he forgot today is presentation day and left the slides at home. "I will go get it and give it to her. Anything else, Jarvis?" Bruce says before walking out of the room.

"No. Miss Caldwell, I'm sorry for everything you are going through."

"Um, thanks Jarvis." I say as I scratch the back of my head. It always freaks me out talking to A.I. that understands feelings.

"As a precaution, Tony requests that you say here. Nick Fury believes this to be a wonderful idea until Vivian Jones is caught. Happy will bring you to and from work everyday. Your suite is down the hall number B2. If you need anything, just let myself know I will tell Tony and Pepper."

"Thanks again Jarvis." I mumble feeling like I am still stuck in a cage even though it is an expensive and fancy one at that.

"You're very welcome Ma'am." Jarvis says as Bruce walks back into the room holding an envelope. Bruce hands it to me while saying "It is the same one that Vivian used to ruse you back into the room before, well you know."

"Do you-" I go to ask a question but as I turn it over, I see in faded letters _**My Dearest Vivian **_in my mother's handwriting_**. **_Feeling like someone punched me in the stomach so hard all the air has left me, I fight to keep my emotions in check, at least until I am alone again. After all, I cried enough on Bruce as it is.

_That's mom's writing. When did she write this? _I feel my face heat up as I try to fight off another set of tears. _No, I've cried enough. I can get through this. I am freaking agent for Christ's sake!_ I sink into the couch as my legs go weak at seeing a piece of my deceased mother's essence before me. Remembering Bruce is in the room and feeling like being alone for the first time in hours, I smile with determination at him as I say "Where is my room? I'd like to read this alone if you wouldn't mind."

Bruce shuffles anxiously and opens his mouth like he is going to object but stays quiet. I don't know if he saw the determination in my eyes or just wanted to get away from the waterworks for a while because after a couple of minutes of silence, he softly says. "Follow me." He leads me down a well-lit hallway and then turns to the right and points to the only door. "This will be your suite. You have the whole right side here. Mine is on the left so if you need anything, just come over or let Jarvis know." He places a hand on my shoulder and lightly squeezes before walking towards his door.

I walked inside and let the door close behind me. I'd like to say I noticed how big it was or even how fancy. I didn't. All I could focus on was the letter written from a ghost that is resting in my hand. I sunk into an overstuffed arm-chair as I pulled out the letter inside. Taking a deep breath, I hugged the letter to myself as I ran my hand along the chain of the necklace I never take off. Finally alone, I let the tears flow. I think back on all the times I resented my Aunt Catherine for not being one of my real parents. When I got my period the first time, when I lost my virginity, or even when I got plastered at prom and threw up all over my date and myself. Aunt Cathy managed but there was a reason she didn't have kids. She didn't like them very much. Focusing back at the letter, I feel my tears dry up some as I realize putting it off isn't helping in making me feel any better.

_**Dear Vivian,**_

_**Hi Honey. I am your mom. Your birth mom that is. My name is Audrey Caldwell and your father's name is Maxwell. We are both engineers. You have a twin sister. Her name is Hayden. Plus, you have an Aunt Cathy who lives in London and is a police officer. We don't have a big family but a strong one. **_

_**I advised that you only get this if only you have been told that you have been adopted. If that being so, then you are eighteen today. Happy Birthday! Oh sweetie, I wish I didn't have to give you up. It was and still is the most difficult choice your father and I ever had to make in our whole lives. **_

_**You're probably wondering why you were sent away and not your sister or even not both of you. You probably have so many questions. I hope I can answer some for you now. **_

_**When your sister and you were eight months old, I noticed how things were different with you. You would touch your sister and she would freeze up and seem so scared. We didn't know what to do. The first time, we were going to rush her to the hospital but when I went to pick her up, she came out of it and was violent. Then she cried for days. You just sat in your crib laughing. About the third time it happened, we separated you two. We did research, but couldn't find out what was going on. We brought you both to all kinds of doctors, even specialists, but they just chalked it up to behavioral problems and sent us on our way. Frustrated and scared, we didn't know how to help you and your sister. **_

_**It was two days before your first birthday. Aunt Cathy was flying in and we we're having some work friends bring there kids over for a party. We were so excited! Our babies we're turning one! There wasn't an incident for almost a month, things were great. It was just the three of us because Dad was going to pick up Aunt Cathy at the airport. I wasn't paying attention because I was trying to cook and clean while I was watching you both. My heart breaks when I think of this day. I heard you crying in the other room and ran to pick you up and the next thing I knew it was dark out and Hayden was touching my check. I screamed and punched her and started throwing things around the house before crying uncontrollably for thirty minutes until your father got home. Luckily your sister was okay. You just sat there on the couch in your diaper playing with your dolly and laughing every time you looked at me. I knew something had to be done.**_

_**We went on with the party. It was great seeing you both eat/wear your first birthday cake. That night when you both were asleep, I received a phone call from a man claiming to be a part of an organization called S.H.I.E.L.D. I don't remember his name nor do I care to but he wanted to know about you and your powers. I guess you have a special super power that upon skin contact you do an illusion which freezes people and lets them relive their worst fears and nightmares. It can be something as simple as spiders or as deadly as a murder. I asked the man what he wanted from me or more importantly, from you. He said something about testing in which I hung up and unplugged the phone. You were a baby, my baby. I couldn't let them do that. **_

_**After talking with your father we made the hard choice to give you up for adoption. It was not only for your protection from this S.H.I.E.L.D. place but also from us against you. We love you so much but we didn't have much of choice sweetie. We picked a family that deals with special cases and made sure you wouldn't need to worry about basic needs. That's how you came to live with the Andrews. I hope you were happy there. They are good people. Your father checked them out. **_

_**Lastly, if you're getting the longer version of this letter then unfortunately I am already passed on. I wish I could have seen the woman you have become. I hope you find your sister. She is turning out to be a great girl even if she likes to play in dirt more than put on dresses. I do love you so much. Happy Birthday my sweet. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Mommy**_

* * *

Bruce's POV

"Jarvis, anything?" I say as I pace the length of my living area of my suite. "She is reading now, sir. She appears to have stopped crying also." Jarvis states.

"Thanks Jarvis. Keep me updated." I say as I ease into the couch and blindly pick up a magazine.

"Shouldn't we leave Miss Caldwell be and not spy on her?" Jarvis attempts.

_Sometimes I think this AI is a real person. It's amazing really with all the scientific properties involved. _

"I just want to make sure she is alright, that's all. This isn't like Tony's kind of spying." I say as I flip through the magazine.

"Yes I know but it still feels wrong." Jarvis states. "Um, sir?"

"Yes Jarvis?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Dandy, why?"

"You're reading a cosmopolitan magazine that is all." Jarvis practically snickered.

I throw the magazine aside as I flick on the television to the news channel. After watching about another snow storm and some congress argument crap for ten minutes I was ready to pull my hair out in aggravation.

"Dr. Banner, you better get in there!" Jarvis says.

I run out of my room and rush into Hayden's. My soul shatters at the pain she is going through as I see her crouched, shaking on the floor with her hand clutching the necklace her parents gave her and screaming at a level that would bust ear drums. _I guess the rooms are sound proof. _I walk over to her and sit Indian style next to her all well sliding my hands around her. I hold her as tight as I can without breaking any bones all while wishing I could take away her pain. It seems to help a little because she stops screaming long enough to look at me and go "I don't want to be alone." and break down into uncontrollable sobs. I pick her up as I walk towards the bed room and put her in the chair near the bed. Moving to the bed, I hear her go "Please, don't leave me. I don't know who to trust anymore."

I walk back over to her and bend down so our eyes are level and say "I'm just pulling the covers back and then I'm going to lay down with you okay? You need some rest." Hayden nods so I walk back over to the king sized bed and pull the covers down and kick off my shoes. Going to turn back to her, I notice she is already moving towards the bed. She lies down towards the side as I get in and cover us up. Pulling her close to me, I let her rest her head on my arm as she wraps her arms around my waist. She burrows closer to me as I go "Jarvis, lights please. And don't let anyone disturb us."

Not even five minutes later, I hear her breathing even out and she falls asleep, her body winning over her emotional state. I relax and try not to think about the fact that a beautiful woman is wrapped around me while we are lying in bed. _Wrong time, wrong place. _Mind racing, I work on some field equations in my mind until sleep pulls me under.


	11. Chapter 11: I Spy

**AN: Do you have a chapter that doesn't want to write? This is that chapter. Anyways, Please read and review. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far as well as pleased with the direction I am going. Feel free to leave me a message. :) Tomorrow's my birthday so I'm off to get some sleep to get ready for birthday stuff. Have a great week all!**

* * *

**Chapter 11-I Spy**

_Five Days Later- February Second_

Layla's POV

"I can't believe you lost them. How hard is it to follow a black limo at lunch hour in NYC?" Getting off the all black Suzuki, I look around for any signs of the four women on there lunch date. "You would think that if we are supposed to get to know their daily schedule and follow them around we wouldn't lose them on our first trip around the block." I rant as I look up the street for signs of the limo or any of the four women. "I mean geez Loki I could run faster than the speed the cars are moving right now and they somehow disappeared on you. What did they do, turn invisible? If I knew you were going to lose them, I would have used my 'talents' and looked forward to see where we needed to go but no you had to be all macho and-"

"Are you about finished?" Loki impatiently asks, interrupting me.

"No, I don't think I am. I don't want to screw this up. I finally get to do something for TRIO that doesn't involve guarding a room in a shit smelling hallway-"

"Shut up." Loki tensely says as he puts on his glasses and picks up his camera. He wraps his arms around me like he is hugging me from behind while smiling and pointing down the street. His lips brush up against my ear while he whispers. "Look like you are happy and that we are tourists. Oh, and for the love of the nine realms, shut up!" A shiver runs through me as he nuzzles my throat and I grab my camera that is around my neck. I take some fake shots of the surrounding area before turning around in Loki's arms and giving him a real hug while looking over his shoulder. "They've gone inside and it looks like they have a window seat. Danielle and Samantha are already there. Damn, I was hoping we could catch what kind of car she drives."

"Not everything must be easy." Loki says as he unwraps himself from my embrace.

"Ya but its going to be a lot of waiting around and boring useless crap even if the end it has a purpose."

"Do you even know what that purpose is? Or are you just following there orders like a good little slave?"

"No, I don't know why and I thought you liked it when I acted like a slave?"

Loki fleetly smiles and says "Only for me. It's better than safeguarding the warehouse with threat of death if you scratch your arse, is it not?" Loki cheekily replies. This is the most we've talked sense I defied his order and refused to leave.

"Okay, lets snap a couple pictures and then you can get me some food from the hot dog vender over there. Its lunch time and I could eat my weight in cheese fries and still be hungry right now." I say as I pass Loki a twenty.

"I don't serve you. I am a-"

"Ya, you're a Prince of Asgard, fit to be king. But you know what Loki? No one cares. Right now, you're as good as human and getting on my nerves. So, get your half-baked ass over to that food cart and get me two hotdogs, chips and two cans of soda before I kick your ass into next week."

"As if you could, little girl." Loki sneers.

"Loki, pleeeease!" I wine.

"Fine." Loki huffs.

I watch as Loki walks across the street and admire how well our disguises really are. For mine, I got rid of the dreads, which wasn't easy since shaving my head wasn't an option. I went to this hair stylist that specializes in transforming your hair or some shit like that. I didn't care because TRIO was paying the bill but now I have straight black hair that falls to my shoulder blades. I'm wearing glasses that can record if need be which is handy and cool in my book. Instead of my usual combat boots and black clothes, I am stuck in some pink frilly preppy shit.

_This has to be hell. I have to be like this for a week while we do surveillance of Danielle and Samantha. Danielle for me and Samantha for Loki. Maybe we will finish early and then I can burn this pink shit._

A sandy brown haired man wearing glasses and a green shirt with a black jacket and jeans walks up to me and hands me a clear lunch box with a chicken wrap inside. In his other hand is a soda on top of a matching sandwich. "What's this crap, Loki? What happened to the hot dogs?" At least he didn't have to go through a big transformation like I did. He just used his magic to change himself into boy America here.

"Have you ever noticed the amount of filth in the peddler's carts? It should be illegal to even sell food in such a state. I went to the quaint shop it's next to and ordered us these. It is healthier than whatever you choose for lunch." I look down at the wrap at the mention of healthy and sigh as I open the box to start eating. _I miss hot dogs. I haven't had a proper NYC hot dog in months. Anyways, a little dirt never hurt anything. _Smirking at him, I take a huge bite of the wrap. _I would rather die than admit how delicious this tastes. _"It's okay. I'd rather have a hot dog though." I say as I glance over at the cart to make it more convincing even though I am devouring the sandwich. "You have change. You can walk over there and eat your precious dog thing while catching numerous Midgard illnesses off it." Loki replies as he waves a ten in my face.

Changing the topic, I scowl at him as I say "Wait; there is no way this only cost ten dollars. We're in the city. Nice try. What did you do? Flirt with the girl behind the counter to get a discount?"

"Guy." He says as he closes the box with the other half of his sandwich and goes to throw it away.

"Wait, you're not finishing that?"

"I've lost my appetite. Why don't we actually take pictures like we're supposed to, hmm?"

"Give me that." I say as I grab his sandwich and throw the boxes out. "What I don't understand is why you are following Samantha and I am following Danielle. Why don't we go back to the original plan and follow Hayden around? Isn't she the one the model wants?" I say as I look over at Loki.

"Yes she does but if I remember correctly, you already screwed that up once and I believe they don't want to risk another failure on your part again." Loki remarks.

"Touché"

"Plus, I think they might be trying to hit Hayden indirectly by going after people she cares about."

"Good point. We could always pretend to have a table in there and you snap some pictures or turn your glasses on. They always stupid tourists who get places mixed up here in the city and we can use that to our advantage. I'll try to listen in to there conversation because there kind of close to the door. Anyways, I am busting to pee from that espresso I had before we came over here. After that, we can come out here and wait for them to leave and follow them home or wherever. Sound good?"

Loki looks surprised as he says "I guess everyone has one once in a while."

"Has one what?"

"A good idea."

* * *

Hayden's POV

"I'd like a tuscan kale caesar salad with dressing on the side and water with a slice of lemon, please" Pepper says as she hands the menu back to the waitress. "I'll have the same except instead of water, I'll have raspberry lemonade." Samantha said. "Oh they have lemonade? I'll have the same lemonade and broccoli rabe pizza." I say as I smile while handing the menu over.

"And for you miss?" The waitress says to Danni.

"Um, I will have the steak tacos with passion fruit iced tea." Danni states while mumbling something that sounds kind of like "We should have gone to McDonalds. This place is seriously lacking with all the anti-grease items. They don't even serve fries! Who doesn't serve fries?"

Rolling my eyes I looked at Danni and say "So you have news?"

"Yep. I moved. My dad pulled strings at Columbia so I can finish my masters. I start tomorrow."

"It's been awhile since I've been in school but didn't the spring semester start already?" Sam asks as the waitress brings us our drinks as well as a bread bowl and confirms that we don't need anything else.

"My dad is loaded. He's a senator after all. He will drop enough money to fund another building. He did it when I got my bachelors at Penn. They were able to get brand new computers, Macs and Windows, depending on preference, for the whole campus then and have enough left over to this landscaping program in the spring." Danni just shrugs like it don't bother her but I can see in her eyes that it does. Nobody likes to bought. "Anyways, I have an apartment right near campus that lets me have Chance, my dog, and as long as I keep my grades up while going to class, I should graduate there journalism program in nine months. I'm super excited!"

"That's great. What branches of journalism are planning to go into?" Pepper asks.

"I'm either going into broadcasting or investigative journalism. I'm probably leaning towards investigative though."

"I never knew you were all into journalism. You never mentioned it when we lived, um together." I say as I reach for a piece of bread.

"I always have been. Ever since I was little I would interview people. It drove my dad nuts even if my mom thought it was adorable." Danni says as she finishes her drink and looks around for the waitress. "Can I get a refill, please?" Danni asks as she hands over her glass. Just as the waitress walks away I hear a commotion at the door. I fully turn around in my seat towards a young couple who just entered the restaurant. _Ah, tourists. _

"Is there a reservation for two under the name of Willow?" The woman asks as the man walks towards the dinning area and looks around the seating arrangement. He glances at our table and for some reason a chill rushes down my spine.

Turning back around, I focus on Sam, who is now talking. "Wow that's cool. It makes my nursing degree look plain among all of you. You're the CEO of Stark Industries and Iron Mans girlfriend. You're an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and have super powers and you are going to being digging up all this crap on people and become famous on that level. What am I? I'm an unemployed R.N. who lives with her mother. Damn."

"You're a nurse? Why did you work at the group home when you could get at least twice what they were paying you there in a nursing job?" I say.

"I don't know. The job seemed to fit. I'm not in it for the money. I do that line of work because I want to help people and make a difference in the world, as cheesy as it sounds." Sam responds.

"Cheesy is good. I like cheese." I joke.

"Wait, that agent crap was real? You're really not crazy?" Danni says as her mouth gapes open and looks at me like I just kicked her puppy.

"Nope I'm not crazy. Neither are you. You just have an illness like diabetes or something that needs to be treated regularly with medication." I say then I take a sip of my lemonade.

"That's what the normal people always say." Danni sadly says as she starts to pick apart her bread with her nails in a similar fashion a bird beak does.

I feel uncomfortable and unsure what to say. "I have to go the bathroom. I'll be right back and Danni don't eat any of my food." I say as I get up from the table.

"I'll join you." Pepper says as she walks behind me to the ladies room.

After going the bathroom I am washing my hands when Pepper, who never used the bathroom to begin with, goes "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You seem distracted and a little sad. Normally you would be all over a friend you haven't seen in a couple of weeks but you seem to be someplace else."

Drying my hands, I look at Pepper and sigh. "A lot has been going on, Pep. I haven't been sleeping well since Vivian escaped nightmares ya know? Things are okay for the most part. I'm managing the best I can and know how."

She puts her hands to lips and motions to the stall next to mine as her eyebrows furrow in concern. I lean over and see the shoes of the tourist woman who came in a couple of minutes ago. As I stand up, Pepper whispers. "So….What's been going on with you and Dr. Banner?"

Caught off guard, I stammer as I feel my face flush scarlet. "Wait, what? Nothing."

"Uh huh. You see, Jarvis is run by Tony and Tony is very um, inquisitive. Have you forgotten? Even though there aren't cameras in the bedrooms/ bathrooms, there is everywhere else. So are you still going to tell me nothing is going on? You can if you wish but I am just saving you from Tony."

"Ugh, fine. I hate it when you're right. If you tell Tony the details, I will have to kill you." I look for a sign of agreement as she gives me a look that clearly says _duh._ Forgetting the other woman is still in the bathroom with us, I say in a normal tone "The night bitchilla escaped and I moved in with you guys? We didn't do anything. I woke up at some point. He was wrapped around me so tight and I just hunkered down and fell back asleep. The next morning he was gone. I got up and went to his door, knocked, but he wasn't there. I didn't think anything of it. Then I got ready for work and arrived, yada yada. Usually, I run into various members of the team during the day which I did but never Bruce. I haven't seen him since that night. I'm pretty sure he is avoiding me."

Pepper's eye brows knit together again as she says "Why is he avoiding you if nothing happened?"

Running my hand through my hair before throwing both of them up towards the ceiling in an I have no idea gesture, I try to gage how long we have been in here by looking at my watch. _It's only been ten minutes. Are you kidding me? Just because I'm highly uncomfortable with talking about my lack of a love life, doesn't mean I've been stuck in the bathroom for a half hour. No matter how long it feels like its been. _Smiling at my closest friend, I say "It sucks because I can't even thank him for being there for me when I needed someone the most. Am I interested? Yes but if he doesn't like me, fine. This isn't junior high. I'm not going to write notes and ask him to circle yes or no."

"Don't worry about it. He'll come around. They always do. Do you want to go shopping after this? Retail therapy always works for me and I've been eyeing these cute little shoes for a while now." Pepper says as she puts her arm around me.

Walking out of the bathroom, I feel myself take a deep breath for the first time in days. "Sounds good. You don't have to run back and do work stuff or deal with Tony?"

"Nah, its Sunday. I deserve a break. Let's eat and we'll go."

"Sounds like a plan."


	12. Chapter 12: Enraged Panic

**AN: So here is a longer chapter to make up for my lateness. I haven't been in a writing mode as of late. I blame it on Skyrim or the nice weather. Whatever excuse fits. SO i am so sorry everyone. Please review if you could. It would make my day. Thank you for your patience! You guys are awesome. **

**Stacy**

* * *

**Chapter 12- Enraged Panic**

_Wednesday February Fifth _

Bruce's POV

Supervising the S.H.I.E.L.D. hotline seems pointless now since we mostly receive prank callers and crazies who think they saw UFO's. Things have been quiet, I dare to say. Not that I mind in fact, I enjoy the peacefulness for once. Sense it's only required to have one agent supervising at a time now; I can get the paper work done quickly and still have time to do some research before heading down stairs to the lab.

"Hey Kermie. Where have you been hiding your green self?" I hear as Tony walks into the call center.

_So much for quiet. Sigh._

"Nowhere. I've been working, not that you would know anything about that." I respond as I watch the tranquil afternoon evaporate before my eyes.

"Well working was never my strong suit that's why Pepper runs the joint now. How are things with Hayden?" Tony asks as he swivels in a computer chair in front of the desk I am working at. Freezing, I give him a pointed look while trying to measure how much he will push this out of me.

_I don't deserve her. I will hurt her or more like the other guy will. She deserves to be happy with someone who is normal. I just have to continue hiding from her until she loses interest or stops trying to contact me. Which is next to impossible, I live across the hall from her. I just have to last long enough until Vivian is captured. _

"Let me tell you a story." Tony says as he stops swiveling in the chair and puts his head down on my desk. "You know, the waste basket is to your right." I say as I notice how sickly he is looking and remember how last time he did this he threw up all over my desk and me. "I don't have a hangover today. Okay, so what was I doing? Ah, a story, yes." Tony says as he sits back up and looks more like his annoying self.

"Once upon a time, there was this rich man who happened to be very smart and attracted all these beautiful woman into his castle."

"In other words, he is you." I interrupt.

"Pay attention!" Tony smiles. Taking off my glasses and rubbing my temples, I wonder what I did to deserve to be stuck in story time. _Why do I deal with this? _"Anyways, he would get drunk, sleep with many women, and destroy everything around him. One day a goddess made him see what he ways and helped him chose the right path. Then they lived happily ever after."

"This warped story about Pepper and you has to do with me how?" I ask Tony as I look around the call center, noting that we are alone. The other agents must have gone to lunch.

"What it means is that you can choose to destroy yourself by living in misery and stay alone in life or you can find your goddess. And Bruce, I believe you already have." Tony says with a sense of serious I'm not used to hearing from him. "Anyhow, I almost forgot the reason I came over here to begin with. I need your help with something. Are you free on Valentines day around five?"

"Don't you have plans with Pepper?" Feeling like I am getting pulled into one of his schemes I tense up.

"We're having a small get together. It's on a Friday this year so we're making it a whole weekend out of it. What we are doing is celebrating the next day, Saturday. I want to do something special for her. What do you think of this?" He unlocks his phone and pulls up a picture. Showing it to me, I see its ring. "I think you better come up with some better idea of asking her then 'What do you think of this'?"

"Ya I know. I've never been more nervous in my life. I need you there. I can't screw this up."

_Sigh, I'm such a sucker. _"Yeah I'll be there. Do you know what you're going to do or say?"

"Details." Tony walks to the door. "You know, buddy. The other guy doesn't have to control you forever. You deserve to be happy too instead of hiding in the lab, your suite or even the closet in the living room. Sometimes you have to let others in." Wincing at the fact that Jarvis must have saw me avoiding Hayden when I almost ran into her one morning so I escaped into the walk in closets that seem to be everywhere. On the plus side she didn't need anything from the living room. On the down side, the only way out was through the kitchen area where Hayden took an hour to eat breakfast that morning. It was torture.

_It was safer in India. When did everything get so complicated? Probably the moment I woke up that morning with a beautiful woman in my arms and realized this could end in one of two ways. Either she finds someone to settle down with and be happy while I stay alone. The other one being she would die by an accident in which the other guy was involved and I could never forgive myself if any harm came to her. So, I made the choice for her. She'll understand someday. _

Looking up, I'm shocked to still see Tony standing there watching me. "Figure anything out?" He says.

"Go away, Tony."

"No. She has nightmares, ya know?"

Confused while wondering where he going with this bit of information or even how he knows this, I say a little sharper then I intended "What?"

"Everyone has demons. Some of ours are just big raging green monster where as others is family. Pepper tells me things when she doesn't think I am listening. Sometimes I'm not." Tony just stands there with his hands in his pockets and shrugs.

"Leave it alone, Tony."

"No. I cannot do that. You may think you're doing the right thing. You're trying to protect her by choosing for her. Fuck, don't you realize I've been right where you are? Now look at me. I'm just trying to save you from the bull shit, the pain that is in between."

"Go." I say as I feel my body shake and my hands clutch. _Deep breaths. This is what I am saving her from. Nobody understands the rage. No one gets it. _

"He wouldn't hurt her. The same way he wouldn't hurt me or any of the other team members. Well except point break, but whatever. Now calm down, there is a lot of breakable things in here."

"Calm?" I look at Tony who now has two agents behind him looking like they are going to wet themselves which would be comical in any other situation. The last thing I hear before the other guy takes over is the pounding of feet up the stairs and a code going out across the security system.

* * *

Layla's POV

"Enter" I hear the boss say as I enter his office. Attempting to stop my hands from shaking the envelope of papers I am holding, I walk up to his desk. Standing before me is two people who hold the power to make my life full of misery and kill me without thinking or give me everything I ever wanted. I look up as I take a deep breath.

"Do you have what we requested?" The model asks.

"Yes." I hand over the report of information that I collected from the last couple of days.

"You finished your assignment days early. I'm surprised. Give us a summary of what is in this folder." The model says as she puts the information down on the desk and leans next to it while crossing her arms across her chest, waiting for me to speak.

"There is a full summary on the first page. If you would like-"

"What I would like, little girl, is for you to do what I asked. Not what you think you should do." She sneers at me.

Taking in a deep breath I give all the information I can remember without stopping. Luckily for me, I wrote the summary roughly an hour ago so most of it is fresh in my mind. "Yes, Ma'am. I followed Danielle around for the first couple of days that she settled in the city. Yesterday, I made a copy of her apartment keys which are in the folder, taped with her address and directions on how to get there. She doesn't have a security system in her apartment but owns a German Sheppard named Chance. The schedule she walks him is in there as well as her college schedule. She just started classes on Monday so she usually eats on campus but I also listed all places she has stopped to eat while I was following her. There are pictures of her from the past couple of days at various times as well."

"She never picked up the tail? You haven't been our most reliable informant here but we had to make due at the last minute."

_Ya, yeah tell me something I don't know. What is this woman PMSing today or something?_

"Vivian." The boss warns. "She did a good job and she paid her punishment. I'm pretty sure she didn't give herself away. Am I right?"

"Correct, sir."

Raising her right eyebrow at being chastised in front of a subordinate, the model says "I guess your right considering you did this in four days. Am I correct in assuming that Loki's report is in here also?"

I finally allow myself to breathe as I respond "Yes Ma'am. There is also a recorded conversation I was able to get between Miss Pepper Potts and um, Hayden Caldwell."

"That wasn't your assignment." The model says as her eyes flash.

"I know Ma'am. I had to go the bathroom and they were in there talking so I recorded what I could."

"Stop calling me Ma'am. It makes me feel old." The model snaps.

"Yes, Ma- Miss." I stand there waiting to be told what my next assignment is as the model pulls out the information from the envelope and starts to read. The boss puts on his glasses and grabs Loki's half of the pile as I wonder if I should just leave or stay where I am.

"What are you just standing there for? This isn't high school. You don't get dismissed by a bell." The model says without even looking up from the papers. _Bitch! _

I rush out of the office so fast that I don't notice the door didn't latch behind me. Leaning against the wall in the hallway taking deep breaths, I overhear the boss and the model talking.

"_**She's going to be a problem." The model says.**_

"_**What do you mean?" The boss responds.**_

"_**I can just tell. I want her gone."**_

"_**She hasn't brought harm to us. In fact, she has helped us by bringing in Loki."**_

_**"Did you just happen to forget how much she screwed up by leaving her position at the group home? As for Loki, that guy is a joke. Are we even sure it's the same guy and not some clone? I read the file on him when I was at S.H.I.E.L.D. It's like the rage has died and- I don't know, he's just like any other guy. I haven't seen him use any magic either. He just sits around and reads."**_

"_**I get what you're saying about Loki. We have the meeting with him in an hour. We'll try to persuade him and then decide what we are going to do from there."**_

"_**Whatever we decide, we have to be careful. She is one of the gifted."**_

"_**Don't worry about it. She won't know what hit her. Right now, let's worry about who our next target is going to be from these reports and work on how to get rolling on taking out SHIELD and your dear little sister."**_

"_**I hate it when you make sense. You know I love you, right."**_

"_**How about you show me, my love." **_

I hurry away from the door knowing I heard enough. _Fuck! Loki was right. Not that I am going to let him know that. I have no place to go, no money. Shit, TRIO is all I have known since my family died when I was seventeen. Loki and I just started talking again but with him, it all depends what mood he is in at the moment. We're not even friends with benefits. We're more like straight up benefits. Holy shit, I don't even have any friends. Why can't I breathe? Am I dying? At least the bitch doesn't need to kill me now. Haha. My brain is moving faster than the one time this bitch dared me to take this pill and stupid me, did. It wasn't until after I fought off a herd of dragons and came down from it that I found out it was Ecstasy. Gosh, it got really hot in here all of a sudden. Man, my chest hurts. Where am I? Am I crying? Who is making that noise? Is it me? What's happening? I'm dizzy. Am I moving? Did someone turn off the lights? I'm going to take a nap. Sounds good. _

* * *

Nine PM Still Layla's POV

"Finally, you're awake." I hear Loki say as I open my eyes. "Enjoy your little episode?" Confused, I realize I am back in our room but the shades are drawn and the only light is coming from the table lamp next to him. "What happened?" I ask, noticing that my voice sounds raw. "You ended up hyperventilating yourself into a state. You passed right out. One of the other people here mentioned something about a panic attack. You did seem to have most of the symptoms." Holding up the book he was reading, he says "Let me see, sweating, shaking, and an accelerated heart rate all seem correct. It is quite obvious that you had the shortness of breath." Running his finger down the page, I lower my head so I can try to see what book he is reading that is making him a psychology expert all of a sudden. "It's all very fascinating how your people come up with these diseases. We do not have them on Asgard. Tell me, did you have chest discomfort, abdominal distress, and sense of impending death, parenthesis, or an increase in body temperature?" Feeling like a lab rat, I get up from the bed and grab the book from him. "Seriously, you're reading the encyclopedia of mental disorders? Look up delusional. Your picture is probably next to it." I walk into the bathroom shaking my head. "You're okay though right?" Loki yells after me.

_Does he actually care? Wait, it's Loki. _

"Like you give a shit. I'm fine. I must have forgotten to eat or something. How did your meeting go?" I yell back not realizing he was standing behind me. "My bad."

"I care. Besides, I would have to go through the process of dealing with another mortal to satisfy my needs and I don't really have the tolerance for that. Time, yes." Loki says and then slips out of the room without answering my question.

_Maybe I can corner him and get answers out of him that way. Yeah right. Well, he has to sleep sometime. _I finish washing up and go down stairs in search for food and Loki.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hayden's POV

I pace the hallway while looking at my watch for the hundredth time in the past five minutes. "Jarvis, anything?"

"No, Ma'am. He has been gone for longer times then this before. I am sure he is fine. How about something to drink?"

"I'm not Tony. And stop calling me Ma'am. It makes me feel old. Call me Hayden or Miss Caldwell but not Ma'am."

"As you wish, Miss Caldwell."

_Maybe I'll have some tea. Bad idea, I'm already wound tighter than a yo-yo as it is. Hot chocolate. That sounds good. _

After walking into the kitchen, I put together some hot chocolate and go to sit in the living area. Thinking about Bruce, I flip through the stations without pausing to notice what is on. Sipping my drink, my mind wanders to the note that is taped to his door.

_**Bruce-**_

_**I apologize if I offended you in any way. You don't have to hide from me; this is your home too. (I knew you were in the closet. I am an S.H.I.E.L.D. agent after all. So please, don't try to deny it.) I will leave you alone or if you want to be friends, that is fine. I never meant to upset you. I never want to do anything that will compromise your position with the agency or your friendship with Tony. **_

_**-Hayden**_

_Maybe I should have left out the part about him hiding in the living room closet. I think I will rewrite it. After all, it will probably be hours until he shows up. _

Making up my mind, I get up and bring my cup into the kitchen. Just as I'm putting the mug into the dishwasher, Jarvis says "Miss Caldwell, Dr. Banner is back. He is speaking with Tony and then will be coming down stairs. Would you like me to give a message to him for you?"

_Shit! Fuck! Damn! _

"No Jarvis. Thank you."

"Very well. Goodnight, Miss Caldwell." Jarvis says.

"Ya, Goodnight Jarvis."

_Did I just wish a good night to an A.I.? I should go back to the psych ward. Do I have enough time to rewrite the note and then put it back before he gets up here? No, probably not. I would take it down but I do want him to get the overall message. This is crazy. I'm an adult! I'll just leave it as is and go to my room. Maybe take a shower. Hmm, sounds good. _

I go back to my room, faster than I'd like to admit. As I shut my door, I see the note still stuck to his door. Sighing, I walk towards my bedroom and get ready for bed. Slipping into the bathroom, I turn on the shower water as hot as it will go without burning my skin and take a twenty-minute shower. I feel more relaxed than I have all day. In fact, this is the most comfortable I felt in weeks. Looking at the time, I realize it's too early to go to sleep, even if I could, so I so I stroll back into the living area and turn on the television in search for some mindless reality show to keep my mind busy until I can pass out.

After watching ten minutes of some real life emergency room drama, I was hooked. It was like a train wreck. It was horrible to watch but you couldn't look away. I thought I heard a soft knock on my door when a doctor was dealing with a patient who was pulling a cockroach out of this screaming young lady's ear. I muted the volume and put on my robe as I walk to the door. Opening the door, I was surprised to see Bruce standing on the other side.

"Sure, come on in and make your self right at home." I snarl as Bruce stomps past me into my suite without even a hello. I close the door and turn to look at my visitor. _Hello, muscles. _From him Hulking out, his shirt is long gone, his pants somehow survived, but he has bags under his eyes and his hair is disheveled. In his right hand, he clenches the note that I left on his door. Waiting for him to start the conversation, I walk over to the kitchen area and hold out a bottle of water.

Taking the water, he drains the bottle and then says "What the hell is this?" Holding up his right hand.

Not really expecting a confrontation this quickly or even at all from him, I respond "A note for 100 Alex."

I receive a small smile for my sarcasm but as soon as appeared, it vanishes. "I'm not avoiding you. Between everything that happened with your- Vivian and Fury getting Tony and I to explore what kind of powers your sister and you have, I've just been too busy to stop over here and chat."

_Research me, why? I'm not a threat. _"Wait a minute! Fury already knows what kind of powers I have and what I can do with it. What's with all this research crap?" I feel a sense of dread wash over me. Like I already knew what he was going to say and I wasn't going to like the answer.

"I'm not allowed to say." Bruce sighs. "I've already said too much."

Advancing on Bruce until he is pinned between the back of the couch and I block the exit, I threaten "Screw that. You're going to sit your pretty little ass down and tell me everything you know. I don't give a shit if the Hulk is in there, I tamed him once, and I can-." Flashing back to when I first found out that I had a sister and that there was more to my powers then I ever dreamed, I realize why Director Fury has given them this assignment. Not because I have the likely hood of turning all Exorcist and having my head spin around so much that it could fly right off my shoulders. No. Simply because even I, even though I have had these powers since I was seven and I still don't know everything I can do with them. It still makes me feel like I am the one standing trial for murder though.

After losing my parents, my magic, my powers became my identity. _I'm not quite sure what that is anymore. Who am I? Who will I become? _There are way too many questions that I don't have the answers too.

Collapsing into the arm-chair, I suddenly feel drained. I glance over at Bruce and notice that he looks- almost relieved. Odd. As fast as it takes me to blink though, the expression is gone. "So what now?" I say.

"I don't know. I figure I could talk to Fury and see if I can get you access-"

"That's not what I am talking about." I interrupt as I motion to the letter still crumpled in his hand.

"Oh."

_Ah nice try. The good old distraction technique. I may have been born on a cool night, just not last night. _

"Tony and I are fine. I think a part of him likes it when the other guy comes out. He's a little demented like that. Fury knows that is a risk if I work anywhere in the agency." He says. Leaving the one part out that I was waiting to hear from, I wait to see if he is going to continue. He just stairs down at the table looking miserable and broken as his knuckles whiten from clutching the back of the couch too hard.

Realizing he isn't going to broach the topic, I softly say "And the other part?"

"Did you really know I was hiding in the closet the whole time?" Amusement flickers in his eyes as he looks at me.

"Yeah but we both know that's not the part I am talking about. So, friends?" I say as Bruce tenses up and surprises me by walking up the window on the other side of the room.

I hear Bruce mutter something so quietly that I move closer so I don't miss what he says to me. "What was that?"

With pity and anguish in his eyes, He turns to me and says "I don't want to be your friend."


End file.
